Pokemon: Captain Squirtle
by claresong87
Summary: Welcome to Marvel's Earth 2456 an earth where Superheroes and Pokemon have learnt to work together. It's a normal day for Bucky Barnes until he finds out his old friend Steve Rogers died in a car crash. Then as if the mystery couldn't get weirder, when he's in Steve's apartment he finds a Squirtle who he can understand? This story is inspired by Detective Pikachu.
1. Days Change In A Flash

Welcome to Earth 2456, this dimension is super special though as not only did Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff survive and not have to be sacrificed, its a universe where superhero's and pokemon have learnt to live together. After Scarlett Witch fixed the soul stone Steve Rogers returned it to Red Skull. He also kept on working with his pokemon partner Squirtle until they both went missing a few months ago.

**16th ****July 2024,**** Ryme City**

Ever since Bucky Barnes was brought back from the snap, he decided to live in Ryme City and help injured wild pokemon. He misses Steve tough and regrets abandoning him alot. On the brightside he's bonded with Harry Goodman and they've become quite close but not as close as he was with Steve.

It was an average afternoon and Bucky was in his apartment tending to a wounded Charmander when all of a sudden the phone began to ring. He threw a blanket on the almost healed Charmander, then reluctantly picked up the drum banging phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah you must be Mr James Barnes."

"Yes Mam but I prefer Bucky, now please tell me whats going on?"

"Your best friend Steve Rogers has been missing for nearly over two months and we closed the case as footage showed your pals car crashing."

Bucky froze feeling tears of guilt that couldn't be healed, not only did he still feel the horrors from being with Hydra he was now responsible for the death of his bestest friend in the whole wide world.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Bucky please come to New York police station for further details."

The soldier reluctantly agreed he wanted to find out more about the circumstanse of Steves death as surely a crash, couldn't kill the most noble superhero on the planet, or could it? Bucky packed his things, freed the wild Charmander and headed straight for the trainstation to travel to New York.

**16th July 2024, Middle Of Nowhere**

A Squirtle layed unconscious on a rock, with a blanket of grass on him to keep him walm. What awoke it was the sound of a pokemon trainer hiding in the bushes. Squirtle stood up confused and very dazed at first not knowing what to do. The poor creature had lost his memory.

Squirtle broke out of his daydream, pannicking realasing that the human girl was getting closer. The water pokemon made a run for it dodging all the pokeballs with great ease. Once the trainer was out of sight he took off the helmet on his head and realised that it had an address inside it.

"Belongs to Captain Steven Rogers Address: 1614 Connecticut Ave NW"

Squirtles mind sparked as he repeated the address over and over again. He walked over to a sign and realised that he was one mile out from the city. The pokemon groaned stretching his legs, ready for the long and intense journey ahead.

"I hate long trecks there the worst, oh well my energy is worth the sacrifice!"

Squirtle walked far until he reached the apartment. This was it he'd finally be able to find clues to his past.

**_16th July 2024, New York Police Station_**

Bucky opened the door to a friendly officer

Lara sitting in her chair whilst her Arcanine was perching itself on the desk glaring at Bucky as if he was a predator ready to pounce.

Lara handed a cup of coffee to Bucky who sat down in silence still mourning Steve.

"Bucky, i'm so glad you could make it."

The chief officer handed Bucky the missing file case for Steve Rodgers. She then pulled a picture of a car wrecked to pieces.

"This is a snap shot from the footage we found and all we no is that someone attacked his car, I'm sorry pal we think Steve and his squirtle where killed by the impact of the crash."

"Officer Lara, Steve Rogers had the super soldier serum in him so scientifically he could have survived."

Lara sighed and put an arm around Bucky, who had tears streaming down his face.

"Bucky he's gone and this time he can't come back trust me it's gonna be fine."

She sighed handing him a key, Bucky clutched it as tight as he could.

"Hey here's a key so you can get some of the stuff from his flat and also why don't you become a pokemon."

Bucky rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him.

**16th July 2024, Connecticut Ave Apartments**

Natasha carried her Sneasel in her backpack desperate to head to Steve Rogers flat. Shield had tasked her to do a full pledged investigation on the supposed death of Steve Rogers. She was desperate to know too as she refused to believe a man who was like an older brother to her was dead. Natasha glared as she sore her former team mate slowly head towards Steves flat.

She let her Sneasel climb out of her backpack and she gestured the Sneasel to block Bucky from walking into the flat.

Bucky groaned yelling at the Sneasel to get out of the way. Natasha walked over hugging her friend who she hadn't seen for ages.

"Nat, What do you and your pet Sneasel want?"

"Answers Bucky, Shield want to everything about Steve's death."

"Look all I know is that Steve died in a very brutal car crash and if you think i'm gonna help you think again. I'm gonna grab some of his things and head back to Ryme city alone."

"Buck you need a pokemon partner to help you as when you find the perfect partner you develop a unbreakable bond with them that helps you get threw the most terribleof times"

Bucky picked up Sneasel and moved him to the side. He was about open the door and slam it behind.

"Oh for goodness sake I don't need a partner and you should be to Nat as we have each other and our other friends."

Natasha grabbed her Sneasel and placed it in her backpack and walked away from the apartment giving Bucky a firm glare of shame.

**_16th July 2024, Steve Rogers Apartment_**Bucky looked around the house and couldn't help smile at how organised the flat was. He sighed walking into his friends investigation office full of abandoned work, Bucky picked up this weird bottle of purple mixture. The soldier accidentally dropped the bottle out of his metal arm. He strugged simply walking to Steves old bedroom.

Little did Bucky know was that the chemical he had just dropped was called R, a drug invented to confuse and agitate pokemon. The chemical had spilled out of the window and since a flawk of pidgeys where near by it effected them.

Bucky sat on the bed smiling at the many pictures in his room of him and Steve's lover Peggy. He cried when he opened the draw to see a picture of Steve being tackled by a ton of wild pokemon who he'd helped. He then sore a birthday card that Steve was gonna send with a ticket to see a pokemon battle attached inside. Bucky was interupted by a strange noise. The soldier grabbed a gun from his belt ready to deal with whoever was in the apartment.

He opened the door but to his suprise it was a Squirtle with a Captain America helmet on, rummaging a pile of papers.

The squirtle stood up on the table and sighed in deep fustration.

"Ok I know you can't understand me but put the gun down soldier or I'll blast you with water."

Bucky froze dropping his gun in absolute shock.

"Y-Y-You can talk?"

"You can understand me?"

The soldier held his head trying to process what was going on.

"No,No,No Stop!"

"Oh my gosh you can understand me, i've been so lonley pal."

Bucky fainted.

Squirtle dragged the heavy body to the couch to let the human rest. The water pokemon then

"Seriously why do I cause so much trouble."

**_2 Hours Later_**

Squirtle sighed in relief as the soldier had finally woken up. However Bucky pulled the wet cloth off his head and started panicking in fear, he still couldn't believe he was hearing a Squirtle speak fluent english.

"Calm down Soldier, i'm not gonna kill you."

"First of all this Soldier has a name and secondly what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you everything Soldier but if you have a name what is it?"

"My names Bucky Barnes."

Before Squirtle had the chance to speak a group of wild pidgeys came flying in trying to attack the pair, Bucky pulled his guns out quickly.

"Are you insane you can't shoot pokemon that's just Poka-Abuse."

"What else do you expect me to do when we're being attacked by a flock of wild pidgeys!"

The two ran as fast as they could into town but they just couldn't lose the flock no matter how hard they tried.

"Hey Bucky I would feel alot better if you switched the guns mode to stun."

"Fine i'll try slow them down."

Bucky only manged to stun four of the pidgeys and it made the others tick even more. Squirtle opened the entrance to the sewers and jumped down.

"Bucky we can avoid them if we're on even

lower ground."

Bucky jumped into the sewers instantly regretting it was he was covered in polluted water and had muck on his face.

Squirtle chuckled at his new friend.

"Ha come on Bucky I think I know a short cut back to the apartment."

"No your not coming with me."

"Please I need to find Steve Rogers!"

"He's dead Squirtle I only came to the apartment to get some of my best friends stuff."

"Please he might not be a true soldier would have hope, so what do you say wanna be partners?"

"No I don't need a pokemon."

"Then how about a top notch agent because if you wanna find your pal, i'm your best bet."

Buckys body froze waiting for a reply from his brain. Maybe Squirtles, right maybe Steve could have survived the car crash. He also felt like he could naturally trust the water pokemon but he didn't find out why until much later, much later.

"A-A-Alright you can help me but when we get back i'm showering, washing my clothes and heading straight to bed."

"I'm fine with that as you do deserve a nice long rest after what's happened today."

**_The Very Next Morning_**

Bucky groaned walking down stairs in his black and silver pyjamas. To his horror he opened the door of Steve's office to find Squirtle drinking tons of hot coco. The office had been turned into an absoulte disaster as papers were scattered eveywhere.

"What the heck is all of this?"

Squirtle chugged a cup of hot coco and threw it on the ground.

"Research? Steve seemed like a nice guy and I wanna find out what happened to my memories and him. Theres no rest for a soldier when he needs answers."

Bucky grabbed his coat and rutsack.

"Squirtle stop trashing my pals office and lets go to the cafe to discuss what we both know so far about what happened."

"Sure but your being the gentleman and buying the coco for me pal."

Bucky rolled his eyes,

"I don't like being called that either I prefer Bucky or the White Wolf my superhero name."

Squirtle ignored him as he was dying for another cup of coco.

**_Coco Cafe,_**

Bucky enjoyed having breakfast with Squirtle but he got a bit out of hand with the Coco, the pokemon had drunken five cups already. Bucky still was trying to process the information Squirtle had given him

"So as I was saying I woke up on a rock in the middle of knowhere, with a major serious case of Amnesia with the only clue being Steve's name and address inside this helmet."

"So your a talking Squirtle with no memory whos addicted to hot coco."

"Hey these are choices i'm aloud to make, another coco with extra cream and marshmellows, thanks sweetie."

The Luddico handed Squirtle his 11th cup of coco and continued serving as the waiter.

Bucky was lost in his own mind until Squirtle shook his body back to reality.

"Yo White Wolf, are you still with me?"

"Yeah and I know just the friend who can help us!"

Bucky pressed call on his phone, the person he was calling was none other than Harry Goodman.

**_To Be Continued..._****If some of you have bothered to read, thanks for reading this poorly punctated story by a dyslexic girl.****This was so fun to write and I hope you all enjoy this eight chapter crossover story.****Bye. **


	2. The Mystery Continues

**_Hi Guys Welcome Back To The Story! Just to let you know Harry Goodman and Tim won't be in this story much but they help out in a big way by studying Mewtwos power and telling Shield about what happened in Ryme City before the snap. Yep in this universe Detective Pikachu takes place before infinity war._** **_Enjoy the story!_**

**Harry's Apartment , Ryme City 2024**

Harry sat on his desk asleep, he had been helping Tim look after his pregnant wife Lucy and he had been trying to search for his friend Bucky Barnes. His Pikachu stayed up drinking coffee and looking through paper after paper.

It was nine in the morning and an alarming ringtone woke Harry from his desk slumber. The detective groaned as he picked up his phone only to hear the voice of Bucky Barnes.

"Harry did you stay up late?"

"Yes, looking for you, where the heck have you been Bucky?"

"I got called to New York City, they told me that my friend Steve Rogers died in a car crash, he became a detective like you."

"Hold on a second please."

Harry looked his Pikachu right in the eye to make sure.

"Does this situation sound similar to what happened to us pal."

"Pika,Pika."

The detective got out his note pad ready to take notes.

"Buck, did Steve have a pokemon partner?"

"Yes a squirtle that survied the crash but it has amnesia and the most insane part is that I can understand it."

"I recommend talking to a friend who knew Steve. I'll meet you and the friend at Coco caffe tonight at six ok."

"Ok I think I know who to talk too."

"Bye Bucky."

"Bye Harry."

Harry slammed the phone down and got dressed as he knew he needed to see his son ASAP.

**Coco Caffee, New York City 2024**

Squirtle starred at Buckys phone wondering who the heck could help.

"Alright Pal, who the heck where you talking too?"

"A friend of mine whos a detective he said he'll meet us later tonight."

"Ok but what are we gonna do in the meantime."

"Pay Natasha Romanoff a visit."

Squirtle tried to jump on Buckys shoulder but the soldier wasn't having it at all.

"No we're not doing that pal, every friendship has their boundaries."

"Fine i'm doing the nine hundred steps challenge anyway. They also say the best soldiers walk."

Bucky and Squirtle headed straight to shield headquaters. The soldier walked in nervously to see Nick Furry stroking his Snubbull. Nick was purched on the desk looking bored until he sore a familiar face.

" Barnes is that you and is that...?"

"Yes Steve's Squirtle."

"Oh boy it appears being the partner to Captain America really got me alot of honour and fame!"

"Shutup."

"I beg your pardon Barnes?"

"Sorry I keep talking to myself!"

"I need to see Agent Romanoff urgently."

"Why? She's busy trying to solve the mystery of Steve Rogers supposed death."

"Thats what I want to see her about."

"Man this guys rude."

"Shes in her office but Barnes promise me to stay out of trouble if your gonna help Romanoff."

"Y-Yes Sir."

**Tim Goodmans House, Ryme City 2024**

Harry drove his car outside his sons fancy looking cottage. He stepped out with his Pikachu who jumped on his soldier. The detective rang the door bell and smiled as his daughter in law answered.

"Hey Lu can I see Tim its very urgent."

"Of course you can hes in his office."

"Thanks Lu I promise we'll catch up some other time when i'm not so busy."

Pikachu growled as Psyduck hugged his friend too tight. The pokemon did their secret hand shake and headed inside.

Harry knocked on Tims office door and smiled at the Cubone who greeted him by hugging his leg. Tim opened the door and hugged his Dad tight. They had become super close after the Ryme City incident and after they'd lost their pokemon to the snap.

Tim sat down next to his father and starred at the map of New York City with deep worry.

"Whats wrong Tim?"

"I've been trying to investigate a mysterious case, you see there has been several sightings of angry pokemon attacking humans all over New York City, even worse is that its been happening for over five months."

"Wait the R Gass that could be why humans are being attacked by pokemon!"

"Ugh no thats not good we gotta warn shield about the R Gass!"

Harry comforted his distressed son,

"Its ok Tim we will tell them but its best if we tell them by showing them your full case report of the Ryme City Incident."

"Why whats going on?"

"I gotta to New York, to warn shield and to help my friend. Steve Rogers died in a car crash and its a similar case to what happened to me!"

"I understand why you have to leave and i'll gladly help."

"Tim Steve's squirtle survived the supposed car crash and apparently Bucky can understand what the Squirtles saying, does that sound familliar?"

Tim got out of his seat and grabbed the file of all the imformation on Harry's missing case.

"Exactly similar Dad, someone wants to continue what Howard Clifford started really badly and this mystery person must have thought that Steve Rogers was in the way of his plan."

"Tim stay here and study everything you can on Mewtwos files. I'm going to New York and handing the Ryme City case file to shield."

"See you later Dad."

"See you later Kiddo."

The two embraced not wanting to let go but Harry had to hop in his car and drive to New York.

**Shield Headquaters, New York City 202****4**

Natasha Romanoff sat in her office hoping to find out more about Steves missing case but she found nothing. Nat slammed her head on the desk in fustration.

"Ugh Sneasel help me out here his death seems to be covering up something and we need to find out what that something is?"

"Sneasel,Sneasel!"

Natasha read the emotion of her partner easily to know how he was feeling.

"Your not the only one feeling stressed pal!"

Nat patted her Sneasel on the head comforting him.

Bucky walked in followed by a concerned Squirtle who saw large bags underneath Nat's eyes. Nat was suprised to see an enthusiastically happy Bucky in her office.

"So that's Natasha dang she looks like she's barely slept!"

"I've barely slept b- wait did your Squirtle just talk?"

Squirtle and Bucky gasped at this new revelation it appears that two close friends of Steve could understand his Squirtle.

"Yes he did and he was Steves pokemon partner. He's also got amnesia."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No soldier your awake and alive."

"This is really creeping me out!"

"Join the club Nat."

"Seriously its absolutley remarkable that you two can understand me, maybe Steve was able to understand me as well."

"Can we get to the point of why we came here."

"Right my humble apologies."

"Ugh so you want to help with the case?"

"Yes I do Squirtle here motivated me now how about you come with me to meet a friend of mine that can help."

"And who is this friend of yours Buck?"

"Harry Goodman he works as a Detective In Ryme City."

"The guy from the Ryme City incident?"

"No that was his son and daughter in law who were key players in the case."

"I thought it was all rumours!"

"It appears not, infact after our meet up hes gonna give the case file to shield."

"So you ditched Steve for an intelligent detective."

"No our friendship isn't as strong as the bond me and Steve had."

"Oh I was just angry you left but for some reason Steve wasn't- he understood your decision."

"So you staying here at your desk sulking or are you gonna accept the help you need."

"Ugh come with you of course."

"Good choice Soldier."

"Please call me Nat."

Nat put Sneasel in to her special backpack and headed with Bucky straight to Coco Caffe.

**Coco Caffe, New York City 2024 **

Harry entered the caffee clutching his brief case tight, Pikachu was perched on Harrys shoulder taking in the beautiful smells of the coffee being made.

"Right Pikachu I'm gonna get two cups of Coffee and your gonna be polite to Nat and Bucky got it."

Pikachu gave a very enthusiastic nod

and smiled as Harry gave him a loving pat on the head.

"Pika Pika."

Harry sat down put his brief case on the table and waited for the pair to arrive. Nat shook Harrys hand politely and sat down next to Bucky still not sure whether or not if she could trust the smart detective infront of her.

"Hi I'm Natasha Romanoff, Bucky may have told you about me."

"Course he missed you alot and regretted not confessing his secret crush on you."

"Harry!"

The two former assassins blushed at each-other intensely. Squirtle sat next to Pikachu eager for the trio to get back on topic.

"Ok so anyway it appears Steve was working on a huge case lets say its all connected as read the paper."

Nat and Bucky gasped at the news headline infront of them it said that Howard Clifford had escaped from prison.

It also said that Clifford demanded to see Tim Goodman.

"I gotta warn Tim but guys you should read the Ryme City case file as it sounds exactly simillar to what happend to me. Steve is still alive but somebody faked his death we need to find out who?"

Squirtle had a private chat with Pikachu and was stunned to learn that Mewtwo had merged Pikachu with Harry to save his life.

"So your telling me that Mewtwo can put peoples minds in a pokemons body."

"Pika,Pika."

"You think that Hydra are infultrating the govermant and have cloned Mewtwo find times?"

"Pika,Pika."

"Good theory!"

Squirtle waved his hand in the air trying to get the attention of his friends.

"Nat, Bucky Pikachu gave me some important imfortation."

"He thinks Hydra had something to do with Steves death. He also thinks that Hydra made five clones of the orginal Mewtwo and experimented on them."

After discussing there theories on what happened to Steve the team came up with a plan to split up and investigate certain parts of the mystery.

"I'll warn my son about Howard and tell him to study Mewtwos powers. I'm then gonna warn Furry and get imformation from one of our suspects the criminal king pin. Agent Romanoff have a nap and then go interrogate Norman Osborn that guy seems like a powerful evil business man. Bucky go investigate the R Gas and try to find out how it ended up in New York."

"Now thats a true leader who has a passionate spirit in him."

Bucky and Nat chuckled at Squirtle complimenting there friend.

"Hey can you two understand the Squirtle!"

"Yeah, long story."

"He thinks your a good leader and likes your plan."

"Then lets do this and remember to report your findings!"

Harry handed two ear pieces to Nat and Bucky. The group split up ready to begin there mission.

**Meanwhile in an unknown location**

Howard let the men push him to a tall tower which looked way to fancy for your average person to own it.

"Where are you fools taking me I wanted to return to Ryme City."

The men came to a halt and one of the gaurds pointed a sharp dagger too Howards neck.

"We broke you out of prison for a reason so make sure to cooperate with our boss otherwise we'll kill you, got it?"

"Yes I understand."

Howard was lead to an office where a black shadow sat at his desk. The shadow had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Howard Clifford ever since the Ryme City incident i've admired your work and contiued it in New York. Lets say Hydra is intrested in your as well."

"If I help you whats in it for me?"

"Hydra will make all your deepest desires come true."

"Well my biggest desire is to get revenge on Tim Goodman."

"Your wish will be granted."

"Thank you."

The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing Howards new and unexpected ally.

**To Be Continued...**

**I changed my mind i'm gonna give more stuff for Harry to do but Tim still helps out.**

**Things just got interesting and I promise chapter 4 will be a prequel showing the adventures of Steve and Squirtle.**

**Hope you keep enjoying the story please leave reviews and to patiently wait for Chapter 3. **


	3. The Adventures Of Harry Goodman

Hi guys since this story is eight chapters long I'm gonna be splitting up the investigation of the trios quest into different chapters and after there solo investigation chapters then we'll be doing a Steve, Squirtle prequel chapter. Enjoy the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim Goodman was busy studying Mewtwo's powers when all of a sudden his phone gave a startling ring he picked it up rather relieved that it was just his Dad.

"Hey, Dad what's up?"

"Tim I just had my meeting with Natasha and Bucky and well um Howards broken out of prison."

Tim froze, he thought that Howard Clifford was gone for good but no he was out of prison with a thirst for revenge.

"So you're basically saying that I'm in trouble."

"Yes, I need you and Lucy to hide in our safe house. Great, I'm not allowed to, I don't know help get Howard back in prison."

"Tim it's for your own safety as if anything happened to you, I don't think my soon to be born granddaughter or Lucy would ever forgive me."

"Fine your right I guess it's-it's just I can't rest in peace knowing he's out there."

"Tim everything's gonna fine, trust me. Now we'll stay in touch as my case team could really use your good detective skills."

"I promise Dad I'll try my best to help out. Love you Dad."

"Love you too Dad, Bye."

The young detective began to pack his things and he ran into the living room with speed.

"Lucy we need to leave and hide in our safe house now!"

"Why what's going on?"

"Howard Clifford has been broken out of prison and as long as he's out there you know it's danger for me and you."

Lucy kissed her husband and put his hand on her stomach. She gave him a look of deep understanding.

"Tim if that's the case then I'll come with you as we want our future baby girl to have both of her parents and be safe don't we."

"We do!"

A few minutes later Lucy came downstairs with a suitcase and Psyduck in her backpack whilst Tim had Cubone on his shoulder.

The couple rushed out of the house and they secretly made their way to the safe house. Tim had luckily brought all of his work with him so that he could continue his research on Mewtwo's powers.

Tim Goodman looked at his clue board before drifting off to sleep as he knew that he was safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Meanwhile in the streets of New York City_**

Harry Goodman communicated to Natasha through the speaker as he'd been looking all over for shield headquarters but he just couldn't find it.

"Agent Romanoff do you know where shield headquarters is?"

"It's a big large Jet in the sky that then takes you to main headquarters where Fury will be, say you need to see him urgently and that you're a detective, they'll definitely give you a ride to the headquarters."

"Ok, then but how the heck am I gonna be able to fly up to a massive jet?"

"Come on Goodman I lent you my bike, isn't it obvious that my motorbike has a flight mode."

"Ah right I apologize, now get some rest before your mission."

"Don't worry I'll get my rest Goodman I promise."

Harry drove the bike around New York City but went into an ally when he realised that he was being followed by someone.

The detective pulled over on Nat's bike and shook intensely as a group of men crowded him. Pikachu screamed in fear.

"Pika Pika."

"I'm scared too bud, what do you men want?"

"Ah Harry Goodman we've heard about you, you've become rather famous since the Ryme City."

"Listen I don't know who you are but leave me alone."

Harry fought back the men struggling whilst his Pikachu was beginning to spark. All it took was Harry being slammed by one of the men for Pikachu to get real angry and release an outburst of lightning.

"PIKACHU!"

The men all fell to the ground instantly and Harry picked up one of the men grabbing him by the throat.

"Listen I want answers, who broke Howard Clifford and why do you want me dead?"

"Hahaha, you can't make me-ahhh stop it tickles!"

Pikachu sparked his tail to try to get the man to talk as he was getting very impatient just like Harry.

"Fine, I'll talk just make it stop please."

The Pokemon yelled out a happy Pika Pika before stepping away from the man.

"Hydra broke Howard out of prison, Hydra has been watching from the shadows. You, Harry Goodman, have been declared a threat to Hydras plans."

"Well, Howard ordered the star ninja to kill me anyway but here's a lesson for your boss, don't try to kill me or my son or else I'll make sure your the person to suffer, got it!"

"Ah yes, sir."

Harry threw the Hydra goon on to the floor and hopped back on Natasha's bike hoping to find the helicarrier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Shield He_****_licarrier_**

Harry flew on to the jet and drove his bike into the building. Just when he thought luck was on his side it seems that it wasn't at all. The last thing he remembered was him and Pikachu being held down and knocked out with knock out spray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Shield Headquaters_**

The detective groaned as he heard faint voices around him. His vision was blurry and the only thing he could fully see was that he was handcuffed.

"You idiots do you even know who this man is?"

"No sir I swear he's trouble he and his Pikachu were found on the helicarrier and he was on Agent Romanoff's bike but we fear she may have been kidnapped."

"No idiot you are dismissed as that is Harry Goodman, Widow told me that she had teamed up with someone else other than Bucky to work on the case. Bring him to my office and then head home you idiot."

"Y-yes, sir!"

Harry passed out again and a few minutes later he woke up handcuffed on a chair. He was immediately startled when Fury broke the handcuffs off him and Pikachu.

"Seriously I had to get kidnapped in order to see yo, Fury!"

"I apologize Detective Goodman unfortunately ever since the Thanos incident a lot of my agents have been paranoid."

"It's alright but where's my briefcase? I have an important case file to hand you."

Harry gasped in shock as Fury's Snubbull put the briefcase on the table.

"Well this is the case of Ryme City and I have received word that Hydra are the ones who broke Howard out of prison. There trying to continue Howards work we just need figure it out how and where they are."

"You all must work as a team to solve the case in the meantime I will warn shield of Hydras potential plan if they are really back again this time."

"Thank you sir, also prevent anyone from finding my son."

"Anything for you Harry, your a Goodman!"

Pikachu hopped on Harry's shoulder and they drove on Nat's bike straight to King Pins fancy underground buisness building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_King Pins Evil Lair_**

Harry parked the bike outside and put it on invisible mode, he then proceeded to the underground lair. Pikachu was nearly hugging Harry's neck because the place looked creepy and filthy.

The detective duo looked around at there surroundings and realised that they were in a sort of a fight lair where both human and Pokemon could fight against each other.

"I don't know about you bud but this is just plain uncomfortable isn't it?"

"Pika, Pika."

Pikachu nodded refusing to hop off his partner's shoulder. Two guards grabbed Harry.

"What are you doing here your not on the guest list?"

"No, I'm not my names Harry Goodman and I need to have a word with your boss!"

The two guards shoved Harry and Pikachu into a dark mysterious office.

Harry and Pikachu looked to see King Pin turn around his chair.

"Ah Harry Goodman, let me guess you think I'm working with Hydra because you got the description of a powerful rich man. Indeed you have several men other than me that you should interrogate as sometimes I swear people forget Norman Osborn and Tony Stark exist."

"Tony Stark has retired and is living a quiet life with his wife and daughter. You may not be working with Hydra but you know something and your gonna tell me what."

Pikachu jumped on King Pins desk and looked ready to shoot a massive thunderbolt at the businessman. Harry took out a stun gun and pointed it in King Pins face.

"Woah, I know your son's life is in danger thanks to Hydra but there's no need to be violent as I will cooperate as I don't want to end up in a Pokemon's body."

Harry sighed in relief and put his gun back on his belt, he then gestured Pikachu to step off the desk.

"Look Hydra wanted me to work on a machine that would release R Gas he also wanted me to use to get to Tim but I refused. I may be evil but Howard Clifford is an insane man as Humans are better off as humans. Trust shield but no else as ever since the snap got reversed Hydra has infiltrated the government."

Harry gasped realising that if Hydra had infiltrated the government that meant the world was in grave danger.

"Thanks for your information I'm gonna meet Agent Romanoff outside Oscorp tower."

"Oh, my pleasure."

As Harry left the building he called a friend of his.

"Look plan is in place distract the agents and the detective but I'm not doing anything else and your not using ditto to frame me."

"Oh we are King Pin."

To Be Continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ooooooh another dramatic cliffhanger welp so much more exciting stuff is gonna happen in next chapter when Agent Romanoff has flashbacks and interogates Norman Osborn.


	4. Widows Pain

Hello and welcome back to the story. This Chapter will flash from Natasha doing her mission to the past and her struggles after Bucky left. This will also have a lot of mental health and self-harm triggers so you've been warned. Enjoy the chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_New York City, July 2023_**

Natasha sat on her desk in her office searching through shield files trying to look for any traces of Hydra. She was over the moon to get all of her friends back but she felt like these past years had changed everybody, including the fifty percent that got brought back. She loved Bucky and wanted to confess her crush on him.

All of a sudden Steve burst through the door. He looked urgent and really upset.

"I'm gonna see if I can get a job as a Detective as there's no point continuing to be a hero. Protecting Bucky was pointless, he's packing up his things and catching a train to Ryme City, please out of lords mercy please try stop him, Nat, please try stop him."

"Stay here!"

Nat immediately rushed out of the door to Avengers' headquarters on her motorbike. She parked the bike and rushed inside to see the dreaded sight of Bucky packing all his things including a pic of him and Natasha together.

"Hi, Nat I'm leaving for Ryme City in an hour. Look you can come with me as I'm sure I'll find meaning in Ryme City."

Nat slapped Bucky in the face and started to cry. She was angry and nobody liked the Black Widow when she was angry, not even Clint. Clint had died during the final battle and she missed her BFF but now she was being abandoned by someone she had grown close too.

"Here is my place Bucky and you shouldn't leave me and Steve. Do you know how hard it took to get you all back? Five years, we lost hope for five years and then I almost died to bring you back."

"I know and I'm sorry I just don't belong here anymore I feel too out of place and I could never be a hero especially after the past still haunts me."

"Past don't you dare lecture me about the pains of the past I suffered under the Red Room. They kidnapped me as a child and used me as a weapon. I've never ever got to have a normal life. Still, I've been acknowledged as a hero for years."

"Nat please come with me I-"

"I have friends that have become like family to me here. I'm not leaving and that's final."

Nat smashed a valuable vase before storming out of the room leaving Bucky alone and heartbroken.

One Week Later...

Natasha woke up after having another nightmare, Clint had sacrificed himself to make sure Gamora and Nebula could weaken their father whilst Bucky had plain right abandoned her and Steve had stayed in the shadows as a detective. She felt lonely as if she was in the Red Room again, forced to kill.

Nat got out of bed and immediately started to smash and throw stuff in frustration. She even smashed the picture of her and her best friend Clint.

A strange noise snapped her back to reality. It was the sound of a creature screaming in pain. Natasha opened the window to find a Sneasel injured and stuck in a tree.

Natasha pulled out her grapple gun and grabbed the Sneasel pulling it into the house. She could instantly tell that the beaten injured Sneasel was a female.

"Oh, you poor thing, your last Pokemon partner clearly didn't look after you, I promise I'll look after you and never ever abandon you."

Natasha fixed the Sneasels wounds and after that, they became inseparable partners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 Weeks Before The Death Of Steve Rogers

Nat was in her office relaxing whilst Sneasel chewed on her teddy and cuddled it. All of a sudden the duo heard a loud knock on the door.

"Nat!"

It was Steve, he immediately ran into Nat's arms hugging her tight. The two hadn't seen each other since Bucky had left for Ryme City. They both had found Pokemon partners to fill the empty void in their hearts.

"Hey, I can see you got yourself a Pokemon partner, my Squirtle's in the car asleep."

"It's good to see you again but what do you need Detective Rogers."

"Well, Agent Romanoff I need files on recent Hydra activity as the government have been asking me to do some strange stuff."

"That's my Steve investigating behind there backs whether or not Hydra has mind controlled them."

"What they're forcing me to do is Hydra worthy of despicable."

"You also came for advice didn't you Steve."

"Of course Nat, your the strongest woman I know, you survived five years helping and leading the world. Five years of hell when half of the universe was gone."

"A Widow has her weaknesses."

"Nat don't doubt yourself."

Nat sighed taking another sip of her coffee.

"I wish I died when I jumped off the cliff."

"Don't say that you still have a purpose a and special meaning, You're a hero."

"Steve report all the government's actions to Shield and if they do anything mega off tell us immediately. Don't keep this to yourself or deal with it yourself like you always do. Promise."

"I promise absolutely I swear!"

"Good I hope to see you again soon."

"As I do you."

The two exchanged one last hug before Natasha watched from the window as Steve's car drove away.

2 Weeks Later...

Nat heard another loud knock on her door.

"Come in!"

Officer Lara of the New York City police walked in followed by her

Pokemon partner Arcanine.

"Officer Lara, what do I owe the pleasure of this grand visit."

"I have come here to warn you, Steve Rogers, died in a car crash we're just putting him as missing. If you dare interfere with the case you will be thrown in jail, understand?"

Nat froze and started to turn pale she was being threatened to not investigate her friend's sudden death after Lara left, she cried in her bed alone and sad cuddling Sneasel.

2 Months Later...

Nat read the paper about them now just announcing Steve's death in the paper. Something was dodgey Lara was hiding the truth and she seemed happy about Steve's death.

The Spy got out of bed and changed into her clothes she put Sneasel in her backpack. Nat didn't care about being thrown in jail all she cared about was answers.

Natasha headed straight to Steves old apartment to try to start her investigation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

New York City, 2024

Nat awoke from her nightmare, she had constantly been broken over the guilt of Clint's death, Buckys death and now Steve's death.

She cried out in sadness cutting her wrist with a knife. Nat immediately bandaged up her wrist. The spy had to cover up a lot of wounds as she would often self-harm after distressing nightmares as it made her feel better.

Sneasel hopped on Natasha's lap and cuddled her to make sure that she was ok.

"Sneasel, Sneasel?"

"I'm fine girl, I just had another nightmare that's all Sneasel."

Sneasel hugged Nat tighter not wanting to let her partner go.

"Come on Sneasel we got to go interrogate Norman Osborn."

Nat got ready and she hopped on to her spare bike making sure to head straight for Oscorp tower.

Norman Osborne was on the phone to his son Harry Osborne but then he immediately slammed down the phone when he saw Natasha Romanoff burst into his office.

"Agent Romanoff, my my what pleasure do I owe you today."

Natasha slapped Norman across the face super hard, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek.

"Flirt with me one more time and your face isn't the only thing that will be red."

"Woah what's all this anger for, what did I do this time?"

"Fake Steve Rogers death I know you did it."

Norman sighed showing her a picture of a giant lab.

"I'm not the one responsible, this was Howard Clifford's technology it allowed you to see things that nobody else wanted you to see. This is footage from police cameras."

The footage showed five Mewtwo's hitting the car and then the car tumbling down to the ground. It then showed Squirtle crawling out of the car whilst Steve crawled out bruised bleeding and injured. The family of Mewtwo's erased Squirtles memories before clearly abducting Steve.

"My son has teamed up with these Mewtwo's and a few Hydra agents to destroy Roger Clifford's vision of absolute harmony between human and Pokemon."

"So Hydra and your teenage son are responsible for the death of my best friend."

"Yes I'm afraid is up to you and your team to stop the rest of Hydra."

"Wait how did you know I wasn't working on this case alone?"

"Well, Agent Romanoff, Steve was beloved by many, wasn't he."

"I guess so, thanks for the information, is it ok if I upload the video to USB so that I can show Bucky and Detective Goodman the footage."

Norman secretly did an evil smirk.

"Yes of course."

Natasha walked outside already finding Harry Goodman and his Pikachu waiting for her.

"You got her quick."

"Well, I actually figured you wouldn't be too long as you spent most of the hour napping."

The two noticed there Pokemon cuddling together. Harry immediately noticed the bandage on Nat's wrist.

"What did you do to your wrist?"

"I have always hurt myself after distressing nightmares."

"You know Bucks gonna kill you when he sees that hurt wrist."

"I know that's why I'm scared to tell him anything."

"I got footage of the crash, text Bucky as we can meet back at the cafe and tell him what we know."

"Good idea. Tim called me and he has some new information on Mewtwo's powers so let's talk about that before Bucky arrives as he can't know."

"Okay let's wait for Bucky and talk about your son's discovery in the Cafe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abandon Hydra Base Outside New York City.

Unfortunately, Harry Osborn was locked up in a small cage in an abandoned Hydra base.

Harry woke up to see a Hydra guard blocking the cell door. The poor teen wished so badly that he could bust the cell door open and tell everyone who the true villain. He sat alone cold and shivering.

"I'm not ditto, I've been replaced and framed. Somebody help me, King Pin and I were innocent."

Harry screamed out but the Hydra guard just whipped him. The teen was all alone and he had no way to tell everyone the truth.

To be continued...

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4 and I apologize for making Natasha broken and I'm sorry for hurting my queen. Next chapter will be Bucky and Captain Squirtle investigating. Hope you're enjoying the cross over and I really hope that you've figured out who the villain is.**


	5. Bucky and Surprises

**Hello and welcome back to the fifth chapter of Captain Squirtle. Same for the last chapter self-harm and depression triggers are involved but things are about to get intense and dicey for our heroes so enjoy the story.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bucky and Squirtle were looking at the docks detecting any clues for who could have made this mess. Bottles were scattered on the ground and they were all smashed.

"So Bucky what do you think this mess is?"

"Wait a minute!"

"What are we waiting a minute for?"

"For goodness sake, it's just a figure of speech Squirtle."

"Right totally."

Bucky picked up the small bottle and gasped for what he saw was the same bottle of mixture that made a flock of wild Pidgey's attack him and Squirtle earlier.

"Wait is that the same bottle of stuff that caused the pidgey's to attack us."

"Yes, Squirtle that's what I was trying to tell you all of this time."

"Sorry, I'm used to being the leader of these missions."

"We work together not one person lead the other one."

"Soldier the thing is if that purple chemical was on Steve's desk doesn't that mean that he was responsible for the making of the chemical."

"No, he could have been investigating the mysterious attacks by wild Pokemon."

The two stopped rambling at each other when they heard a strange noise fiddling with a box of bottles. They stepped closer and realised that the weird noise was coming from a Swellow.

"Ugh, what should we do Bucky?"

"Well um I'm certain he might no something about the R Gass and so might his partner so..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"TRAP!"

The two giggled after shouting in unison, however, luck wasn't on their side as Swellow grabbed a bottle before preparing to fly away back to his partner.

"Ugh, what do we do?!"

"I don't know um Squirt him with water! It's obvious come on!"

"Um, Buck I think my amnesia made me forget how to use my powers."

"Oh great just think about water."

"How's that supposed to help thinking about water will make me wanna pee."

"Then think about your target as you Squirt water from your mouth."

Bucky handed Squirtle a bottle of water letting the Pokemon suck it all up. Squirtle shook nervously not wanting to mess his one shot up.

"One shot aim at your target correctly, picture your mouths the gun and Swellow is the target."

Squirtle blasted water into Swellow's eyes making the bird Pokemon fall to the floor unconscious but luckily Bucky caught the bottle of R Gass just in time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Swellow woke up and realised his claw was chained to a small chair he screamed out in anger and furry.

"SWELLOW SWEl!"

"Ok, you keep quiet, I'll do the talking."

"Ugh Squirtle I don't t-"

"Shhh you can trust me, I'm absolutely sure."

Squirtle stepped forward and glared into the Swellow's eyes showing him the bottle of R Gas.

"Listen, soldier, we have a few questions that we need you to answer."

"SWELLOW!"

Swellow scratched Squirtles cheek before screaming for his human partner. All of a sudden a dark figure emerged from the shadows, the figure freed Swellow before grabbing Bucky and flying in the air. Swellow grabbed Squirtle, Bucky struggled but the figure was really strong and he had sharp robot wings.

"Let us go!"

The mysterious cloaked figure and Swellow dropped the duo near an abandoned warehouse where nobody could see the confrontation. Bucky tackled the cloaked figure to the ground and ripped off his cloak revealing the face of Sam Wilson.

"Sam?!"

"You know this dude?!"

"Of course he knows m- wait did that Squirtle just talk."

"Wait, Sam, you can understand Squirtle."

"Apparently let's talk inside the warehouse which is totally not my secret headquarters."

"Alright, let's."

Swellow flew on to Sam's shoulder still glaring at Squirtle. You see Swellow wasn't sure whether not to trust his new friend or not.

The group went inside Falcons headquarters, it was decorated in red and silver and it was highly advanced with a lot of tech. It seemed that Sam Wilson had spent his life being a businessman instead of a superhero?

"Woah what's happened to you, I mean according to Nat you just banished after Steve quote and quote died."

"Well, I was a shield agent and I also helped Steve with some of his cases. Steve was on to something big he told me to go undercover after finding the main source of where the R Gass was getting shipped to, so I did."

"Woah so your like an undercover spy that's perfect we need your help. We believe Steves death was faked and if you've been close to the source of the problem that will help."

"And who is we?!?"

"Me, Natasha Romanoff and Harry Goodman, along with their Pokemon partners. So what do you say?"

"Why of course we'll help isn't that right Swellow."

"Swellow, Swellow."

"Welcome back to the Avengers bud."

Bucky embraced Sam in a tight hug as he was glad to see his third BFF alive and well. Squirtle shook Swellow's claw.

"Now this is what I call an interesting friendship."

"Swellow, Swellow."

"Oh stop it your way cooler than me."

"Will you two Pokemon stop flirting and get in the car, we have a very important mission."

Sam drove the car to the secret Pokemon battle area as he had to find out the name of the scientist that was giving the owner of the underground arena R Gass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam walked into the arena and immediately guarded the door whilst his Swellow was the DJ. Bucky walked around with Squirtle looking for the person that had answers about the R Gass.

"So who do you think runs this place?"

"Probably a dangerous Squirtle, look for a man that's more likely to cut your throat open."

"Or you could look for the smart dude with sunglasses on who's trying to hide something."

The secretive dude approached the duo with a glare of pure hatred in his eyes. Squirtle hopped on to Buckys shoulder to nervous to stand on the ground.

"Hey what are you doing with Detective Rogers filthy Squirtle."

"How rude I'm not filthy."

Bucky whispered to his friend,

"For goodness sake pal, can you please tell me what to do as this guy obviously has some beef with you."

"I see tell him that you're my new partner."

"I'm his new partner sir!"

"Well, that Squirtle defeated my

Raichu and snapped off my four mechanical arms."

"Seriously, sir we just want the name of the scientist who gave you the large supply of R Gass."

"First don't call me sir, call me Doc Ock and secondly I'm only gonna tell you the name of the scientist if you allow your pathetic Squirtle friend to have a rematch against my Raichu."

Sam walked over to Bucky with Swellow on his arm. He glared at Doc Ock in furry.

"Sir with all respects if you do this rematch the police will catch that you're doing this for gambling and trade. Also, they'll class it as a criminal activity if you're using the banned drug R to confuse the Pokemon."

"Cut the rubbish talk Wilson this rematch is going on whether you like it or not so get to your station before you lose more than your job, understand."

"Yes, Sir."

Sam sighed walking back to his DJ station with Swellow. Swellow started playing dramatic music.

Squirtle handed Squirtle his helmet and scurried into the fighting area. The Pokemon gulped as the gate closed, he held out his tiny hand for Bucky to touch.

"I'll be fine soldier don't worry I'll try to fight my best."

"Good luck and try to use water pump as remember that's your best move."

"Ok, water pump got it!"

Bucky panicked when he realized that Doc Ock had made Raichu sniff out the R gass he panicked anxious for his partner.

"Hey, that's cheating you, idiot."

"No its not say goodbye to your new Pokemon partner."

"No! Squirtle listen to me he's sniffed the R Gass pal you have to get out of there."

"Sorry Buck but a true soldier never backs down from a fight."

Squirtle went into his shell as Raichu charged at him with furry. The Pokemon was scared that he would die right here, right here.

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

Bucky and Sam entered into the ring, both desperate to save Squirtle. Doc Ock yelled in fury but as the agents were fighting off the Raichu, it shot lightning at the box full of bottles of R Gass causing the Gass to spill out and affect all the Pokemon expect Swellow and Squirtle.

"Oh no, what do we do?!"

"Look a Diglett is coming to fend it off we just need to get out of here."

"Boys we have to interrogate Doc Ock now."

"Sam wait!"

"Swellow."

Sam rushed to the scared fleeing Doc Ock who was talked to the ground by the former Avenger. He shoved the Doctor into a wall.

"The name of the scientist now or I'm gonna kill you."

"Alright chill, the scientist died a few months ago, she worked in a lab I-"

"The name!"

"Fine it's- it's Doctor Mara Queen."

"Thank you, enjoy jail."

"Enjoy being jobless, you're fired."

"I don't give a dang."

A flock of cops came in and arrested not just Doc Ock but Sam and Bucky too. The cops immediately took the duo and their pokemon to officer Lara.

"Gentleman you're under arrest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two friends of Steve sat in silence waiting for Officer Lara to speak. She had a look of pure frustration on her face.

"Now boys what we're you doing in such a dangerous arena full of cheating criminals."

"We wanted to know more about Steve's death and what he was investigating. Sam got into a fight with Doc Ock because he wanted to know the name of the scientist that made more R Gass."

"My sister Mara Queen."

"Wait what?!"

"She's was a criminal like my parents so I ditched the family name."

"If she ditched her last name doesn't that mean her names now Lara Lara."

"Shut up."

"Excuse him he's just confused."

Officer Lara slammed her hand on the desk as she was absolutely furious with them. She felt betrayed.

"Listen if I have to warn you like I did Agent Romanoff then so be it. Next time I see you trying to investigate Steve's death your gonna be in jail all your life got it?!"

"But listen Steve's alive I feel it in my guts we think hydra had something to do with the crash."

"Know Hydra is dead and so is Steve so get over it. I didn't honestly want to show you the proof but we find this footage and I think it's time to unveil this to the world."

Officer Lara stroked her pet Arcanine whilst she was playing the footage. The footage was well disturbing as it showed the car being hit by a group of Mewtwo's and then the car stood still.

"But this is Steve's Squirtle and I'm not lying right Sam he c-"

"No just accept it Steves gone and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Steve was a legend but not even he could Survive a crash like that."

The quartet walked out of the station gloomily. They sat on a bench alone with nobody else around.

"I should have never answered that phone call."'

"Buck I know you're sad that he's gone but if he saw you now he would hug you tight and express his pride."

Sam put his arm around Bucky whilst Swellow flew down to his leg and hugged it tightly.

"He's right Steve would have been really proud of you."

Bucky was almost in tears he handed Squirtle his helmet and hugged the Pokemon tightly.

"We still have one more case to solve with the team and that's who gave you Amnesia."

The Quartet we're about to walk away but then a van pulled in front of them and the window opened revealing the face of Natasha Romanoff who looked really peeved up.

"We have been sat in that Caffee for three hours it got that bad that I had to call officer Lara and she told me you were here. You have a lot of explaining to do boys so get in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crew were all back to together and they had explained what they had found out. Harry was the first to speak opening up the computer as he did so. Pikachu perched on the keyboard and drank his hundredth cup of coffee.

"Get off Pikachu."

"Pika, Pika."

"Fine please just get off ok pal you've drunk way too much coffee today."

The whole group chuckled as Pikachu scurried next to his new best friend Squirtle and passed him the coffee.

"No thanks pal I prefer hot cocoa."

"Pika, Pika!"

"Fine only because you gave me the cute eyes."

Harry finally opened up the laptop and showed the footage. Bucky and Sam both froze in shock seeing the real footage of the crash. The revelation was quite surprising.

"And who gave you the real footage."

"Norman Osborne."

"So he's helping us?!"

"Yes, Bucky he is."

Bucky almost cried when he saw the bloodstain on the bandage which was wrapped around Nat's wrist.

"Nat a little word alone, please."

"Warned You, Nat."

"I know Harry."

Nat and Bucky walked outside he grabbed the wrist and kissed it.

"Nat, how did you do this?"

"It was nothing I-?"

"Show me the scar!"

Natasha sighed unwrapping the bandage revealing a huge slash on her wrist. Bucky gasped looking at the slash realising that it was from a knife.

"Oh Nat, how long has this been going on."

"Since you left and I'm not showing my other scars Bucky. Look this doesn't matter right now the case does."

"We're still talking about this later!"

The two walked back in sympathetically staring at each other. Bucky felt guilty for leaving the woman he loved as that woman had suffered PTSD from losing her best friend Clint.

Sam showed the group some files of hydra's experiment lab. He pulled out facts on Doctor Mara Queen.

"Doctor Mara Queen ran a lab where she was experimenting on Mewtwo and other Pokemon. She managed to create a whole family of Mewtwo's that escaped during the blip."

"So are you suggesting that we investigate this possible Hydra experiment lab?"

"Yes Bucky that is what Sams suggesting, get some sleep everyone as tomorrow we track down this government base which could actually belong to Hydra."

The quartet went there separate ways heading back to there houses for the night. Bucky looked up at the ceiling he couldn't sleep. Squirtle hopped up on to the bed.

"Hey, Bucky why can't you sleep."

"I have nightmares about my past and about my foolish choice to move. It's my fault Nats been suffering."

"Well, I'll protect you and its not your choice that you wanted to get away. Pal when this is all over confess to her about your guilt and that you love her."

"Thanks, Squirtle your really kind."

With Squirtle snuggling against Bucky, the two fell asleep ready for the intense day ahead as it was not only the massive annual Pokemon Day parade it was time to investigate the supposed Hydra lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Meanwhile...**

Howard Clifford had been free from prison for a day and yet this new hydra leader guy hadn't given him what he wanted yet he was simply used as a minion.

"Listen we had a deal I'll help you and join Hydra if you help me get revenge on Tim Goodman but no nothing has happened yet dang it."

"Patience my friend, Agent Queen is about to accompany you on your first official mission. Kidnap Kingpin."

"As you wish I shall be patient, now how am I supposed to kidnap someone if I can't walk."

"Easy pal you have the technology, Agent Queen has the skills to distract him."

**Moments Later...**

Agent Queen dragged King Ping's unconscious body into the cupboard. She looked up at her boss smiling.

"So your mission with Agent Clifford was a success."

"Yes, it was so easy I distracted and threatened him whilst Clifford shot King Pin with the tranquillizer. We escaped his place unnoticed."

"Good Agent Queen, you are dismissed until tomorrow."

**Meanwhile in the Hydra Base...**

Harry Osborne ran out of the base looking for a safe place to go. Hydra agents were chasing him left and right. The teenager beat up all of the agents.

"Stay away from me I'm innocent I need to warn King Pin and everyone else. The truth must be revealed."

"The only truth your gonna get ditto is being experimented on more."

Harry hopped on a motorcycle and after what seemed like hours he ended up at an abandoned underground fight area.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna be staying here for the night."

**To be continued...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading Chapter 5 and I hope that you enjoyed it. Please leave your reviews and share your support for the story. Next part will be a prequel focusing on Steve Rogers and it will reveal to the reader the true villains of the story.


	6. Before The Crash (The Prequel Chapter)

**Hello and welcome to the prequel chapter of Captain Squirtle. In this chapter, you will find out most of the truth behind the mystery before the characters. Are you ready to find out the true villains and all of the events in Steve's life after the endgame and before the car crash that set off the events of Captain Squirtle?**

**This is all through the eyes of Steve as the main character of the chapter.**

**Enjoy this chapter and since this is from Steve's perspective there will be triggers for depression, Low Self-esteem and Self Harm. You have been warned, enjoy the story.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three months since the avengers had managed to bring everyone back and since Steve had decided to stay in the present to help Bucky. Steve walked back to the compound after picking up his daily newspaper before walking, he knocked on Bucky's door and walked into the most heartbreaking sight ever, Bucky had a suitcase ready to pack all of his stuff.

"Ugh surprise."

"Buck how long have you been planing to leave."

"A Month."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was worried you would get really upset."

"I am already upset you idiot, you've lied to me, also why after all we did to get you back."

"I-I-I know punk but you must understand I don't belong here at all as the past still haunts."

"Please stay, you do realise that you're being absolutely selfish, you have me, Nat and Sam, would you really give that all up I mean we've been trying to help and protect you."

"Listen, after everything that's happened its best that I start new and fresh in a new place where nobody knows the name of Bucky Barnes."

Steve walked away horrified and broken, he hoped that Nat would be able to convince him if he couldn't. He ran out of the room saying the most heartbreaking last line ever.

"Your going insane, whatever happened to till the end of the line."

Steve hopped onto his bike and drove straight for the new shield headquarters where Nat had her own office. He then burst through the door in a panic overwhelmed with sadness.

"I'm gonna see if I can get a job as a Detective as there's no point continuing to be a hero. Protecting Bucky was pointless, he's packing up his things and catching a train to Ryme City, please out of lords mercy please try to stop him, Nat, please try to stop him"

He clasped onto the floor crying, absolutely sad and heartbroken. Nat patted him on the shoulder and quickly gathered her things together.

"Stay Here."

After what felt like hours Nat returned just as emotional and heartbroken as Steve walked in.

"Oh no please say that he didn't."

"He's really has gone out of his mind I mean he offered me to run away with him. I tried Steve I honestly did but he was to dang stubborn, nothing could change his mind not even you or me."

The two hugged for each other for hours after feeling so heartbroken over this major loss in their life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**2 Weeks Later...**

Steve woke up startled, he saw his bruised wrist and realised that he must have punched himself whilst having his regular nightmares about Bucky leaving and Tony sacrificing himself. He also dreamt about himself going evil and harming Bucky.

Today was the day he would be starting his job as a world-class detective, he felt alone though as Sam said he'd only help Steve with his cases if it was absolutely urgent. He quickly got changed and was about to head onto his bike when all of a sudden he heard large screams from the distance. The hero immediately hopped onto his bike and headed to the mansion next door to his apartment. Tons of people were screaming and coughing.

Steve immediately ran into the building with the other firefighters and helped all of the pokemon he could escape whilst the other firefighters rescued the people. He saw a young teenager with fancy detective clothes on coughing whilst holding her severely injured Squirtle. He had three hours till work so he knew he could save the Squirtle and it's partner. The young teenager grabbed Steve's new detective badge and looked down at her partner who was almost about to die.

"Listen, Steve Rogers, Hydra is lurking in the government be careful who to trust on your first day of work otherwise they might just sneakily kill you or pretend your death was an accident."

"Listen, Mam, you and your Squirtle need help we need to get you both out of here now."

"Take him he's almost dead but not dead yet, my time on this earth has set like the sun, look after him and promise to be a good partner. Squirtle is loyal and he will always protect you no matter what. Be a good Detective Steve Rogers it's time to learn for yourself the truth."

"But Mam your life matters too."

"Go, trust me the only life that matters is the life of my partner and I can tell that you need each other."

The teenager smiled peacefully glad that she had lived her life well and that her partner was in the best possible of hands. Even though he didn't know her Steve still mourned for this remarkable young woman who had her whole life ahead of her. It just wasn't fair everyone died whilst he lived. Steve grabbed the injured Squirtle and sprinted out of the building.

"Thanks, Detective Rogers-wait isn't that Sally Strongs Squirtle?"

"Yes, she said someone set up the fire to try to kill her so she said she accepted her fate but she wanted me to save and look after her Squirtle."

"Aw, well she's right he couldn't be in better hands, my sister always did the right thing and she always knew that they'd eventually kill her so be careful."

Steve clutched the injured Squirtle tight before heading to the nearest Pokemon recovery centre. He looked at the two signs, one said for Pokemon Trainers and the other one said for Pokemon Partners. He knew that the one for Pokemon Partners would exactly be a hospital for not battle Pokemon.

The person at the desk approached the injured Squirtle with compassion stroking it's soft head. She then put him onto the trolley and put on healing cream to ease the poor Water- Pokemon's muscles.

"Sir your gonna have to explain to me your name and what the hell happened to this Squirtle."

"Hi I'm Steve Rogers and well it was accident a building where his partner was burned down and he was with Sally Strong and she died and told me to look after him so I brought the poor guy here."

"This is very tragic I will inform the government you'll be late as it will take a while for the healers to do their magic."

"Thank you so much I'm patient."

"We'll let you wait outside where we are doing the healing."

"Thank you just thank you."

Steve patiently waited for the Doctor to return with Squirtle as he realized after losing major people in his life and Squirtle losing his partner they needed each other and to protect each other. A faint smile appeared on his face when he saw Squirtle walk perfectly healthy next to the Doctor. Squirtle looked up at his partner with great compassion.

"Squirtle has been informed of the situation and he's very shy when he meets new people so be very careful."

The Doctor was very surprised as instead of a shy approach Squirtle jumped into Steves's arms and licked his face compassionately. These two were clearly destined to be partners and the spark between them was mega obvious.

Squirtle then hopped onto Steve's shoulder and the new partners walked out ready to start their first day of being detectives together. Steve was preoccupied whilst Squirtle was being so he handed the Squirtle his welcome present a glorious mini Captain America helmet that fit perfectly.

Steve took a deep breath before entering the white house ready than ever for his first to be given to him. He knew that this job would probably be as hard as being in the army and as hard as being a superhero the looks up to, as the fate of the cities most dangerous crime scenes were on his hands.

He walked inside being greeted by Norman Osborne and the head of the police Lara Queen. The whole group sat in the meeting and Steve gulped in fear knowing what his first group meeting was about.

"Attention all Detectives, Officers and Politicians today we have assigned the newest recruit, Steve Rogers, to solve the case of the supposed murder of Sally Strong, a well-loved member of our team. She was so close into locating the mysterious where about's of Hydra. Somebody in here is a hydra agent and we're gonna find out who this undercover Hydra Agent is, so be prepared, everyone to stay locked in the room as your all suspects. I know that this Hydra agent killed Sally as there was the symbol painted on the wall."

"But Sis you can't possibly think one of is a traitor."

"Yes and that's why Mr President Johnson is also with us today."

Steve gulped, anxiously nervous as him and Squirtle had to do lie detector tests and see who the real traitor was. As Captain America, he was well good at detecting Hydra scum so he did partly understand why they had assigned him to this case.

"Don't worry everyone I narrowed it down to ten suspects in this room so, please can Mr President, Norman Osborne, Mara Queen, Quentin Beck, Anna Parsley, Melody Smith, Belle Jones, Vincent Jackson, Tom Holland and Helena Davis."

A gasp of shock and horror illuminated the room, Steve quickly sat down on the desk whilst Squirtle helped Steve get all of his stuff out. Helena Davis approached the desk groaning in anger as she was getting a perm before the fire happened, how could she possibly have the guts to burn down a cafe and murder a teenager in the first place.

"Now Miss Davis, how well did you know Sally Strong?"

"Not well at all, I don't pay attention to anyone in this job, ugh this is a waste of time you're an id for committing to this- ahh."

Squirtle was getting angry and impatient with the posh snob so he squirted Helena with water. She screamed in absolute horror over her makeup being ruined.

"You need to train your partner over here."

"No, what he's doing is right because if you don't politely answer are questions more than your gonna have more than your face wet, understood?"

"Understood Detective Rogers."

"Where were you before eight am?"

"I was out getting a perm as being the mayor's assistants hard you know, especially when he doesn't give you free coffee."

"Ok understood now did you bump into Sally at any point in the day."

"Ugh no I only saw her with her Squirtle walking around town like i-ahh tell your Squirtle to stop it-ah my beautiful perm."

"SQUIRTLE, SQUIRTLE!"

"He said nobody insults or messes with me and my old partner."

Helena humphed before walking away from the desk and grabbing a towel to dry her hair with. Tom walked over to the desk appearing to look heartbroken and distressed. Squirtle read the emotion on his face and jumped into the teen's arms. One thing was for sure Squirtle clearly new this teen.

"Now Mr Holland how well did you know Sally Strong."

"I knew her like I know my own mind, she was my um girlfriend she was nineteen years old and I was gonna propose to her soon but t-t-then she-she-"

"It's ok kid, we've all been there now you need to breathe and tell me where you were before eight O'Clock."

"Well I went to the President's office to give him his early morning coffee but he wasn't there."

"Ok now did you see Sally at all."

"I said goodbye to her before she went into the large Cafe called Pinkie. She told me to stay strong and that she was gonna die as they knew."

"Right that's enough information kid thank you and please stay strong."

Tom put Squirtle down on the desk before heading back to the group of distressed people. Especially Norman Osbornes scientist Mara Queen who was mad that her little sister would want to betray her by accusing her. Vincent Jackson did a cool walk to the chair, he straightened his tie before sitting down.

"Mr Jackson, did you know Sally Strong well?"

"No not all I mean I'm Mara Queen's personal assistant all I do is help with her experiments."

"What we're you doing before eight am?"

"I was watching a huge Pokemon battle and ironically that's when I saw Mr President approach the Cafe he was wearing the hydra logo. I mean come on isn't it obvious he's the culprit the figure I saw looked exactly like him."

"I will jot down your no- oh it appears Squirtle beat me to it."

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

"Yes, I'm grateful for your help pal you're making this job a lot less stressful."

Squirtle giggled and looked up as the two teenagers approached the desk, Melody and Belle sighed looking up at Steve.

"So Miss Smith, Miss Jones why have you both come up together?"

"We've been watching you interview the suspects and we'll you see me and Belle new Sally as we were all in a strong friendship you've got to understand that we would never hurt her-"

"As losing Sally has really distressed me and Melody, she warned us and she said that she wanted Squirtle to be your partner. She knew what was really going on in this business and trust me she wants you to figure it out before it's too late."

"Ok so where you before and did you see Sally?"

"Did we see, did we see!? Well, Detective Rogers, we're in the fire she pushed us out of the cafe door before running upstairs to make sure other people were safe. She was selfless like you so I would suggest being careful otherwise you might end up like her dead."

All of this confused Steve deeply but he continued interviewing all of the suspects until he talked to Norman Osborne who had alot to say.

"Now Mr Osborne d-"

"No point asking the questions again for the ninth time Rogers, Sally was well-beloved and I admired her smart brain, do you think that I would ever work for Hydra or kill a teenager who had her whole life ahead of her. I was in a meeting covering for the president was at the cafe before the fire."

President ran over and strangled Norman in the neck, he then punched his other right hand in the face before pointing a gun to Normans face.

"Step all of you, if anyone else in this room accuses me of killing one of the governments soon to be h-"

"Exactly Mr Rogers he just said hydra so he's guilty and a murder!"

"Officers take Mr President away and give his title to Natasha Romanoff as she recently was declared high authority by shield since she ran the world before the blip."

"Listen your all making a mistake Norman threatened me if I d-"

"Take him to a highly secure prison."

Squirtle spat water on the former president whilst everyone else watched Mr Johnson be dragged away as he kicked and screamed at the two police officers. Lara apologized to her sister before walking over to Steve.

"You did a good job today Detective Rogers, thanks to your four hours of hard work Sallys killer has been brought to true justice indeed."

"Thank you, mam, but I couldn't have done it without my little brave soldier Squirtle."

"You two are clearly destined for each other, your number has been shared and you'll be called in as soon as another mystery happens."

"Thanks, Soldier I'll see you around soon."

**Nighttime...**

Squirtle opened his eyes worried when he didn't see his partner asleep in the bed next to him. Steve was sleepwalking in the corridors as he was reliving the dreadful nightmare of when they were fighting Thanos. His heart shattered when he saw Bucky turn to dust, it made him scream out in absolute pain whilst clutching the knife in his hands.

The water Pokemon ran to the kitchen and panicked when he saw his partner slashing his wrist with a knife. Squirtle heroically leapt into action and pulled the knife out of Steves's hand, he then jumped up higher and squirted water in Steve's face to make him wake up from his sleepwalk.

Steve awoke with a startle and sighed looking at the slashes on his wrist but all of a sudden Squirtle compassionately hopped into the medical cupboard and grabbed the badges. They both headed back to the bed and Squirtle generously wrapped up Steve's scars before cuddling up with his partner. Squirtle made pure gentle sounds whilst hugging his best friend partner.

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

"You know what pal your right maybe if we huddle together I might sleep better."

Was it pure fate and destiny that with her last breath Sally Strong lead Steve to Squirtle as the two seemed to perfect for each other. As both would be willing to make a sacrifice for each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a year since half of the universe had been restored and things had definitely changed, you see Steve didn't know was that during the five years after the original snap Hydra began to slowly rebuild itself and managed to infultrate the government and the police forces. Steve had been questioning the orders he'd been given for a while so Hydra decided it was finally time to kill him soon as they had murdered the innocent Sally Strong.

"Mr Osborne Steve is beginning to find us suspicious over the missions we've been giving him, I mean we told him to capture a ton of wild Pokemon. What should we do?"

"It's simple Doctor Queen all we have to do is go forward with our plans and if he gets more suspicious of us or finds us out we'll kill him. So if he really does have compassion for pokemon then hydra will finally have got ridden of the plague which is Captain America for good."

The two cackled evilly because as the leaders of the new Hydra they, of course, wanted world domination and to get rid of every shield agent for absolute good. Meanwhile, Steve was driving around in his detective car with his favourite partner. Squirtle pressed the button to answer the phone which was of course connected to the car's system. Steve rolled his eyes and tried to act polite he just wanted a break as for a year they had just given him all the major serious cases.

"Officer Queen, how may I be of service today?"

"Cut the fake politeness Rogers, my sister needs you at her lab there's a very important mission she has for you, don't ask me anything my older twin sister never tells me anything because she's jealous that our Mom only paid a-"

"You can talk to me about your issues later Lara just please text me the coordinates and I'll be right there."

"Be there soon and after your mission, you're dismissed for the day as for the last week you haven't been focusing you've been only half awake."

"Why do you care about my health I should be pathetic and irrelevant to you, your health comes fi-"

"We're not arguing about this Rogers, your depression and low self-esteem is not an excuse to abuse yourself."

"Squirtle."

"If Squirtle is agreeing with you then I guess I'll accept my defeat."

Squirtle pressed the button to hang up and smiled at his partner, Steve almost crashed due to being so tired but luckily Squirtle helped drive the car as well. Once they got to the lab they both walked out and headed into the main experiment lab where Mara and Norman stood looking over four big tanks with a large stand out one in the middle. The detective duo gasped in aw at how organized the room was.

"Good Morning, Doctor Queen, Morning Norman, now will someone explain to me what the hell all of this is."

"Well Steve, this is our lab where we experiment and enhance pokemon for the good of humanity."

Squirtle jumped off Steve and hid behind his partner, intimated and horrified over what Mara had just said. Steve also looked horrified as he was a person for equal rights and a person he wanted pokemon and humans to be treated equally and just as fair.

"Steve dear are you ok?!"

"Y-Yeah Doctor Queen I'm absolutely fine."

"Now we think that after Mewtwo's heroic act during the Ryme City incident we should probably just create more Mewtwo's but enhance his power so much that it can help not just Earth out but the whole universe. Your job is to find Mewtwo and after finding out where he's hiding capture him."

"And if I don't?"

"Well if you don't agree then you deserve to have the blessing of looking after Sally Strongs Squirtle. You're only worthy to have a Pokemon partner if you follow orders."

Steve sighed before kneeling down to the petrified Squirtles height and gently stroking the water pokemon's head.

"I'm sorry pal but we have to do this I can't lose you as I've lost everyone else important to me they're all out of my life but you're still here so just understand I'm doing this for you ok. Plus I never break a promise and I promised to take care of you."

"Squirtle, Squirtle!"

Steve smiled as Squirtle jumped up into his arms for a big sweet hug, as they walked away ready to complete the mission they heard the firm voice of Mara Queen echo through the whole building.

"Good luck Detective Rogers, we're all counting on you."

The detective duo rushed to the car and drove off home, Steve opened up a screen with a timeline that showed all the events of the Ryme City incident in order. He scratched his head looking for all of the possible evidence he could find. Steve had been at this for two hours whilst for the entire time, Squirtle just sat there drinking mountains of hot cocoa. The poor super soldier worked hard researching on the laptop until he saw that Mewtwo was hiding outside New York City in a big forest.

"Bingo, I've finally found Mewtwo's location all we now need to do is to use the equipment Doctor Queen gave us and sadly capture him."

"Squirtle, Squirtle!"

"I know pal this must be really upsetting and how about if they really badly experiment and torcher him I promise that you and I will break him out ok."

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

"Glad you're in pal now let's go catch Mewtwo for Doctor Queen."

The two hopped into the car and after a long hour, they managed to snack for lunch and reach the forest. Squirtle hopped on to Steve's shoulder and hugged his neck tight, the poor water pokemon did not like the scary vibes of the vibe.

"All we need to do pal is tranquillize him and put him in the net and shove him on top of the car, simple right?"

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

"Stay positive pal, that might actually help us succeed, yep the power of positivity and strength."

As they walked deeper into the forest everything got, even more, darker, that was until they saw a familiar figure mediating in the cold, dark area. The figure turned around glaring at the two detectives, he had a bold look of sadness and anger, this was Mewtwo in his fresh prime and glory.

"Welcome old warrior I've been expecting you for a while, I have the ability to see the future and be warned of tragic events such as this."

"I'm sorry but we have no choice Mewtwo."

Before Steve could shoot the tranquillizer Mewtwo's hand glowed and touched his forehead, he felt insanely dizzy before falling to the ground and passing out. Squirtle tried to shake his partner awake but nothing could be done Mewtwo was in Steve's mind.

Steve "woke up" in a very strange place he saw moments of the past playing in front of him, it was as if his past was back to haunt him. Mewtwo's voice echoed around the scene of the pictures.

"You are a brave selfless man Steve Rogers and because of that, you have lost a lot of important people in your life. You are lonely and fearful, your depression and doubt has blinded you. What you are doing is wrong and I hope you see the consequences of your actions before it is too late."

Steve saw the horrifying image of himself on the ground coughing up blood and gasping for air. He then saw his own grave in front of him, the words of Sally echoed in his head.

"Be careful who you trust otherwise you might end up dead."

The super soldier had enough he was fed up of struggling on which side to be on so instead of conquering that struggle for the first time ever Steve Rogers made the wrong choice by shooting the tranquillizer into Mewtwo's neck.

Steve decided to call Doctor Queen as he didn't realise how heavy Mewtwo he knew that he couldn't do it alone. After helping Mara's henchmen load Mewtwo into the truck Steve and Squirtle walked over to the eagerly pleased Doctor Queen.

"Well done Detective Rogers, you can go home as thanks to you Mewtwo is back where he belongs, in the hands of professional scientists."

Steve muttered to himself feeling super guilty about what he'd just done, regardless he hopped into his car and drove off with Squirtle back to their apartment.

Night...

Steve looked around terrified he was on the battlefield and standing in front of him was none other than 2014 Thanos. His shield was broken and dead bodies surrounded him, the only people alive were him, Thanos, Tony, Sam, Nat and Bucky. The mad titan stroked Steve's battered and bruised head gently before snapping his fingers.

"Aw Captain Rogers, I know what it's like to lose, to keep soldiering on for your friends even if they turn to dust."

"Nooo!"

When the blind light disappeared he saw the most horrific sight Sam ran towards Steve but he faded to ashes. Nat went to help Tony up but they both disappeared as well. Bucky collapsed to the ground holding his chest, Steve ran over to Bucky and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so so sorry punk, I can't stay he's won, he-"

Bucky faded to ash and after Steve looked down on the ground, the floor shook and he was in the same Cafe that burnt down. All he could see was burning fire he saw an arch of fire surround him and two ghost-like sit next to the panicked Steve. The two people haunting him were none other than Sally Strong and Mewtwo.

"You said you would look after him but you don't care about him you just care about yourself."

"Steve Rogers your soul is broken and it will only be healed if the best friend returns."

A ghost-like version of Bucky appeared, he slowly crept towards the door, Steve tried to reach him but the flames began to engulf his body as he woke up from the horrible nightmare.

"Bucky!"

Squirtle squirted water at Steve causing the super soldier to snap back to reality, he was holding a sharp knife which had blood on. Steve then put the bloodied knife on the table and felt the scar on his cheek. After clearing himself up and having dinner he immediately hopped back into his bed but Squirtle affectionately jumped into the bed and cuddled.

"Aw thanks, pal I can always count on you when I'm having nightmares and hating myself. You're the best partner anybody could ask for."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

New York City, May 2024

Norman was sat on his desk after a long stressful day, Doctor Queen walked in looking very panicked and worried. The rich man though just had a big evil smirk on his face as he knew that the time had come to plot the demise of Steve Rogers.

"Ah, Doctor Queen I'm so glad that you came, what's the report on Mewtwo and his fam-clones."

"We are having great progress with the torcher, they've managed to produce mountains of R Gass, a close friend of mine is testing it out in his battle arena as we speak."

"Great but you came in looking a bit panicked why?"

"Detective Rogers, h-he came to the lab to check on Mewtwo, he had a look of guilt in his eyes I can tell he's gonna find out the truth that most of the government is h-"

"Oh, Mara, relax I have a plan!"

"You do?!"

"Why of course I do, two weeks from now we're gonna send him the secrets of the lab, let him free the Mewtwo's and after that send the Pikachu's to injure him and crash his car. We will make his death look like an accident but I'm afraid for this plan to work your gonna have to say goodbye to Lara and say hello to taking her place."

"What?!"

Mara gasped in absolute horror when Norman opened the cupboard and a weak battered Lara tried to hop closer to her sister. Norman undid Lara's gag and threw his assistant a gun.

"Do it, Mara didn't you say that she got all the attention and love, don't hesitate, honey, prove your loyalty to Hydra."

"Mara your on the wrong path just know that even if you kill me I will always love you as that's what sisters are for."

Mara was nearly in tears she was the older twin about to kill her little twin sister, her hands shook as tears streamed down her whole face. Lara closed her eyes knowing that Mara had no other option but to kill her.

"Stop crying dangit Mara and shoot."

"I-I can't."

"Gosh darn it do it before I shoot both of you."

"I love you."

Mara shut her eyes and pulled the trigger, she cried over her sister's limp body tied to the chair. She then glared up at her boss with raging fire in her eyes.

"Was that really necessary."

"Yes at hydra we survive without love and at hydra, we make sure to follow orders, so if you want to survive do exactly as I say and not worry as with this bracelet I'll teleport you out. So don't complain and follow the mission."

"Y-yes Sir I will do all that you ask of me."

"Well to make sure you stay evil I'm afraid I'm going have to put this chip on you as hesitation is bad Mara Queen."

"Nooooooo!"

Meanwhile, Steve was driving to shield headquarters to visit an old friend of his, one that he hasn't spoken to for nine months. As they parked outside the office, Steve gestured to Squirtle to stay in the car as he wanted to confront Nat about this favour alone.

"Stay here Squirtle I promise it will be a cup of coffee and out it's just I really need to confront her alone and don't worry pal I still love you."

Steve patted Squirtles head beforestepping out of the car and walking inside shield headquarters, he walked up to Nat's door clenching his fist ready to knock on the door. Nat answered with a look of great happiness, she greeted Steve with a tight hug. Sneasel just sat on Nat's desk watching the two friends.

"Sneasel can you get Steve some coffee, please?!?"

"Sneasel, Sneasel."

"So I see you found yourself a pokemon partner, we'll Squirtles in the car I wanted to face you alone."

"Why?!"

"Because I need a huge life dangering favour you see I work for the government but they've been asking really dodgey favours, for example, my guilt still plagues me because they made me capture Mewtwo for their experiments. Nat, I need every single file on the government and hydra but you have to be super careful when hacking."

"I'll try to send you all I have, I've missed you, Steve do you promise to try not to get yourself killed they could find you out especially if you want to bust out Mewtwo I can tell that burning desire."

"Nat I'll try but if I die its gonna be ok t-"

"No it's not Steve, Clint gave up his life to save me from being killed by Thanos and B-Bucky ran away. I can't lose you too."

"Well, it's been nice seeing you again try not to worry about me ok if I haven't returned by two weeks you can investigate ok."

"I'll try to stay calm Steve I absolutely promise, goodbye and good luck."

Steve gave his close friend another big hug before driving off in his car with Squirtle, the former super-soldier groaned as once again officer Lara called him. Squirtle once again pressed the accept call button. The detective duo instantly scratched their heads as Lara looked more grumpier and sadder than usual.

"Hello, Detective Rogers, there's a mission for you, there have been reports of an underground battle arena using deadly poisonous gas to make pokemon go crazy and wild."

"Morning to you Lara but it's just that yesterday you said that it was my day off so why c-"

"LISTEN ROGERS THAT'S WHAT I SAID YESTERDAY BUT TODAY's TODAY SO SHUT UP AND GO INVESTIGATE THE UNDERGROUND FIGHT ARENA!"

Officer Lara aggressively snarled before hanging up the phone, Steve starred at the coordinates on his GPS and started to head to the arena. However, Squirtle just practised breathing in deeply after being scared over how rude Lara was. They nervously stepped out of the car and as soon as they walked into the underground lair Squirtle immediately jumped on to Steve's shoulder and held him tightly.

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

"It's ok pal I understand why you're scared this place gives me the creeps too, just stay close to me ok."

Before Steve could walk any further a thug grabbed Squirtle and threw him to a man with your metal octopus arms on his back. The man known as Doctor Otto Octavius caught Squirtle and squeezed him tightly almost causing the poor water pokemon to almost faint.

"Squirtle, no!"

"Hello, Captain America it appears your pet would be the perfect one to battle against my all-star champion Raichu. Don't say it's my fault you got into this mess you got yourself into this mess by showing up as I hate any ally of the little spiderling."

"First he's not a pet he's my partner, second put him down or else I'll bust out of retirement and wack my shield in your arms, in fact, my shield is in the boot of my car."

"You don't scare me, old man, now Squirtle if you refuse to fight your partner dies so what's it gonna be."

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle!"

"Good choice!"

Before the fight began he quickly grabbed the shield from the boot and ran back inside the arena to a horrible sight. The two Pokemon seemed to aggressively bite each other whilst using their powers they both also had purple glowing eyes. Doc Ock smirked holding the bottle of R Gass in his hand.

Squirtle had a scar on his eye that looked like a thunderbolt, he got up and angrily spat water at Raichu this caused a powerful blast that caused Raichu's unconscious body to hit a corner in the cage. Doc Ock put the bottle of R Gass in his pocket before screaming in prized fury, he was absolutely not happy that his prized champion had been defeated by a small Squirtle who like Raichu sucked in the R Gas."

"Nooooooo, you will pay for that you animal!"

Doc Ock ran into the cage and aggressively wrapped one of his arms around Squirtle, the R Gassed Squirtle immediately pinned Doc Ock to the ground scratched him on the cheek before riping off all of his metal arms. Steve was horrified he threw the cage door open and blocked Squirtle from escaping with his shield. He wanted to try tame Squirtle so that the effect of the gass wore off.

"Shhh Squirtle calm down it's just me, look you know me and you can trust me right!"

Steve slowly put the shield on his back and reached his hand out, Squirtle immediately went back to his normal self seeing that comforting look in Steve's eyes he the leapt into his partner's arms for a tight warm hug. However, Doc Ock wasn't so happy at all he could never rebuild his arms as the base was fused to his back and his prized champion had almost died. What made it even worse was that he realised that Steve had sneakily pit pocketed him.

"Guards seize Mr America and his demon pet!"

"Ugh Squirtle I think that's our cue to run!"

The Detective duo with lightning speed immediately ran out of the arena as fast as they could driving away in their car to Sams house as he realised that Sam could easily help decode the secrets of how the Arena is run. As they sat together in the car and caught their breath they giggled about the thousandth crazy adventure.

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

"Yep, pal I know exactly what you're thinking, what a day it's been so far how about we stop off at Sams and then when we get home we can have pizza and watch a movie but remember we have to try investigate and study the R Gas ok."

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

"Glad you agree."

Squirtle loved hanging out in Sam's secret lair, it was his favourite place to be because Steve would always say it was thanks to Squirtle that him and Sam were good pals again. The water Pokemon mainly loved going there because his best friend Swellow was there he did feel pressured with the friendship though as Swellow always tells Squirtle that if he dares attacks him then he'll pretend that they just met.

"Swellow, Swellow!"

"Squirtle, Squirtle!"

"Sam!"

"Steve!"

The two Pokemon went into the lair to play whilst the two friends sat on the sofa drinking tea ready to catch up and reminisce about this week on this perfectly fine Friday afternoon. After along catchup, the two friends decided to get to business.

"So Steve what did you come here for, yeah I know that look you need an urgent favour."

"Well you see um there's this guy called Doc Ock he um sort of runs this really dodgey fight battle arena, he had this R gas so the deal is that if I investigate and study where the gas came from you go undercover to work for him and also discover how many supplies of Gass he has and who is giving him the supplies."

"Alright deal but as soon as the undercover mission is over I never have to listen to nineteen-forties music again."

"Alright fair enough you danced way to slopy."

"Stay safe pal and don't get into trouble ok."

"Oh, Sam that's a hard promise to keep, see you later."

"See you later pal."

The Pokemon and their partners shared one big group hug before Steve and Squirtle drove home back to the apartment. Steve placed the R Gas on his desk before sitting on the couch to watch tv with Squirtle and eat pizza as sometimes in order to do the job well he had to give his favourite partner priority.

**2 Weeks Later... (The Day Of Steve's "Death")**

Steve was on top of a very large building he was curled up in a ball trying to block out the voices of Sally Strong and Mewtwo ever since he had captured him the only emotions he felt were guilt and pain.

"I should have never given you Squirtle your not worthy enough after all."

"N-n-n-"

"Shut up just admit it you failed and now your perfect little life is about to be ruined."

"You are lost, Steve Rogers you need him."

"Bucky!"

The super soldier screamed in agony as he saw his best friend jump off the tall building, however, he felt the hands of Mara Queen on his back pushing him closer to the edge.

"Poor Detective Rogers you feeling a little bit lonely without his friend? Why don't you join him!?"

"Nooooooo!"

Steve awoke with a startle next to him was Squirtle tending to the deadly scratch mark Steve had made on his arm whilst he was having the nightmare. Those dreams made him feel more pathetic and guilty than ever. After getting changed and having brunch he realised what time it was.

"Jeez, I slept in its midday already, yeah I've had enough guilt its time to save Mewtwo and his family of clones."

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

"Glad you're with me pal now before we sneakily do it tonight we need to study the R Gas and then come up with a plan."

After hours of studying what he knew about the R Gas, he tucked the file of research onto his shelf before starring at the piece of paper on the desk showing the plan on how to break Mewtwo out. Squirtle hopped on to the table and rolled his eyes at the fully accurate diagram of Doctor Queen's lab.

"Ok so pal, when it gets dark, we're going to break-in via the roof then you need to sneakily hit an electric panel with water as that will break the power of the tanks then we press the emergency alarms and leave without anybody noticing I hope. First, we will be watching my favourite Disney movie Cinderella and be ordering Chinese as tonight there is a 50% chance that we might be killed, so what do you say Squirtle you with me till the end of the line pal?!"

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

"Glad you're in for this dangerous plan, it's awesome that I can always count on you."

He hugged his partner tight and then the two watched Cinderella whilst also eating the most delicious chinese takeout to date. As Steve yawned opening the curtains Squirtle jumped up in major excitement at the sight of seeing the cold night sky and the moon illuminating.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!"

"Yep pal that's right judging from your excitement you know that it's time to save the Mewtwo's."

The two sneakily drove the car outside the main entrance to the lab, they then jumped through the hatch on top of the roof that lead directly to the entrance of Mara's main experiment area.

"Right Squirtle I'll meet you near the front exist, the evacuation button is there so quickly bust the pannel whilst I sound the alarm."

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

"Everything's gonna be ok pal trust me."

Meanwhile, Doctor Queen was in the lab with a few of her workers analysing all of the Mewtwo's, everything seemed perfectly normal when all of a sudden the five Mewtwo's started banging on the chamber.

"Oh no, stability functions are slowly failing ah!"

Suddenly the alarms set off and the chambers holding the five Mewtwo's were beginning to crack. Mara panicked trying to get the systems functioning again but no it was getting worse and she could definitely see the anger in all of the Mewtwo's. She only had the time to scream before a large explosion set off presumably killing her.

"All functions are down I repeat all functions down av-ahhhhhhhhh."

Meanwhile, Steve and Squirtle ran out of the building but to there curse a group of Pikachu's chased them. Squirtle panicked as he saw his master get knocked down and hurt by one of them.

"Priorities Squirtle don't worry about me let's both worry about getting to the car."

The pair sprinted to the car and immediately set off with know hesitation until a blast of thunder hit the car and made it fall down the side of the road. Steve froze in his heart as he realised that karma had bitten him in the face he soon knew that this was a setup plan by Hydra to kill him. Before darkness hit him he weakly climbed out of the crashed car before remembering Sally's words.

"They'll get you eventually."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present Day

Tim handed his sweet darling wife Lucy dinner before lovingly kissing her on the forehead.

"How you feeling hun."

"Babys being a little too kicky today whilst Pysduck has been extra loud today but I've mainly been fine."

Tim threw a warm silky blanket over Lucy who was twenty-two weeks pregnant and getting more exhausted. She still cared for Tim though and she noticed how worried he was.

"Goodnight babe, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Welp im just gonna be up late working on the big R Gas mystery."

"Wait Tim!"

"Yes?!"

"I know it's really annoying having to hide from Howard but your Dad knows he's out there and he's just trying to protect us for the best."

"Hun I'm just not sleeping much because I'm scared about what he's gonna do to me or even worse you."

"Tim I'll be fine you have nothing to worry about as long as we stay in this hidden bunker house we'll be ok."

"I'll try to stay positive babe night."

"Night."

Tim walked up from the underground bunker and went into the secret room where all of his research was. He sat on the desk with a cup of coffee in his hand ready to get to work.

"Ah she's right I have nothing to worry about every thing's gonna be j-"

"Or maybe she's wrong Tim as wrong as you were to ruin my dream."

Tim stood up and stepped a few feet forward he then looked into Howard's eyes staying completely frozen in pure shock and disbelief.

"H-Howard but how d-"

"What how did I find you well it was super easy due to partnering up with Hydra I've managed to be given access to all of the government's secret camera's."

Tim walked further to the door but then he felt a cold hand grab him by the neck and muffle him with a cloth. He tried his best to fight it but the person behind him was too strong so all he was able to do was breathe in the chemicals. Before he blacked out he heard the menacing voice of Roger Clifford one last time.

"Don't worry it's nothing personal I just really want revenge and my new friends really want to help me with my plan that you destroyed and also they want to help me give you unbearable pain, goodnight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Finally after days I managemanaged to finish the prequel chapters, I do apologize stories will take longer as I broke my phone and it's harder to write stories on the i pad but i'm troopering on because of the love of writing these stories and entering you guys I will trooper on as you know what they say the show must go on and every good story has an ending If you want anything**** explaining then let me know. For example the reason why Nat and Steves reunion was different from chapter 4 was because shes trying to act like Steve wasnt predicting his "death" as it hurt her so much I mean don't we all illusion when we grieve.**


	7. The Lab

**Hi, guys finally back to updating this story again mainly for the archive of our own fans though. This chapter is about to be majorly shocking for our characters so buckle uptight for this heavily intense chapter of Captain Squirtle. Again Mental Health triggers in this chapter.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky rolled around in his bed he was having another nightmare but this one was different. He was back in Avengers headquarters packing up his things ready to leave New York City forever.

Natasha was there but she had a more malicious look on her face and a knife clutched in her hands. Bucky panted in fear knowing that this isn't how the memory went.

"Nat please I can explain."

"Oh, you don't have to Buck, you were gonna abandon me and make my grief even worse. A little birdy even told me that you made me smear my body in blood."

"N-No I didn't mean to be that selfish."

"You meant all of it and now I'm gonna make you share my pain."

"N-noooo."

Bucky fell to the ground and screamed in pain as Nat slashed his wrist and stabbed him in the neck. The former assassin awoke from his nightmare startled.

Squirtle was screaming and panicking trying to clean the blood of his forehead. He immediately paid his attention to Bucky who's neck was bleeding heavily.

"Ah you're, awake soldier, why did you cut your neck whilst you were asleep."

"I had a nightmare Squirtle and I must have slept walk to get the knife."

"Or you foolishly have a hole draw full of knives next to your bed."

"Fine, I do stuff knives in a draw near me before I go to bed."

"Well, now we're getting rid of them."

"Please don't their my only escape."

"Somehow I understand what you're going through but this is not the way."

"If I bin all the knives I have, accept my combat knife will you leave me alone about this?"

"I pinky promise, which is pretty ironic since my hands aren't human hands."

"That doesn't matter your still promising to keep a promise."

"I know as a soldier is always honourable speaking of which would you like me to tend to your wound?"

"Yes, please I don't want to look like this when we meet the others."

"Well then hold still."

Squirtle grabbed a cloth and cleaned the wound before putting a super-strong plaster over the wound.

Bucky smiled getting into his gear before joining Squirtle for breakfast.

The water Pokemon had miraculously managed to make pancakes and two cups of hot cocoa all by himself.

"How an earth did you do that all by yourself if you have amnesia?"

"I don't know it just came to me like I'd done it before."

"So it's just another one of those miracles from God."

"Or Mewtwo because from what the others told us he seems like the Pokemon version of Jesus."

"Jee wiz that must be the most powerful creature in the universe forget Pokemon."

"Wait for Mara Queen couldn't have been taking orders from a teen?"

"No Harry Osborne was working with Kingpin and that's been proven."

"Yes, Buck, can we talk about the case when we get to the cafe I'm hungry."

"Well, then we can dig into the yummy pancakes then."

Bucky dug into the pancakes and as soon as he took a bite, it reminded him of the pancakes Steve use to make. The lemon was on point and the sugar swirled around his mouth like heaven.

"These are delicious."

"Thank you I tried my best."

"Definitely the perfect breakfast to start the day."

An awkward silence ensued as the two continued to devour the pancakes. Squirtle looked deep into Buckys eyes feeling pain and empathy.

"Bucky why do you hurt yourself?"

"I-It just somehow satisfies me."

"How?"

"I feel happy releasing the pain inside me out."

"You know if Steve was here he would be proud of you but scared he wouldn't want you harming yourself to this extent."

"Well, I've found out that Nats doing it to herself too and it's my fault."

"Stop being so hard on yourself Nat has her own demons, you both need to think about yourself and ask your self does it really satisfy you or hurt you more?"

"That's a good question."

"So let me ask you again why do you harm yourself?"

"Because I have these nightmares about all the people I killed under hydra's control and guilt over Steve, Nat and everybody I abandoned."

"Why don't you and Nat talk to somebody?"

"Hm, I've never thought that a therapist might help."

"Welp now you know."

The duo put the plates in the sink and headed out of the apartment straight to the cafe to talk to their friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole group all met up in the cafe ready to put the knowledge they had together and most importantly ready to investigate the mysterious abandoned lab of Doctor Mara Queen.

"So what do we know so far?"

"Oh come on we know the details already."

"Squirtle sh, Harry can't understand what you're saying."

The atmosphere was pretty average as whilst their Pokemon partners played with each other the quartet discussed the clues they had received and what they knew about the lab.

All was going inevitably well until Harry got a worrying phone call from his daughter in law.

"Hi Lucy, are you alright normally Tims the one to call."

"That's the thing, I woke up this morning to find Tim gone and his secret lab smashed to bits along with a cloth on the ground."

Harry's heart froze as soon as he heard those words. He wanted to deny it but he couldn't, Hydra had kidnapped his son and it was his fault.

"I'm sorry Lucy but I don't know where he could be."

"Well you're a detective aren't you gonna figure it out?"

"We're trying to solve the case of Steve Rogers missing but whoever framed his death might be the one who has Tim."

"Great work you don't even know who, Cubone was taken to. Promise you'll be careful and try to return my husband alive before it's too late."

"I promise Lucy, whatever it takes."

"Thank you, Harry, but remember that this isn't your fault."

"It is, some Dad I am, promising to keep you two hidden and then Tim goes missing."

"Look we very well know that this was Howard and Hydra."

"Yes I know but it's my fault-"

"What did you do hugh? Tell me one thing, Harry Goodman that you did wrong!?"

"Neglect my son for the second time in his life. Honestly, there's no forgiveness this time."

"That's your guilty conscience talking you need to be positive."

"I'm trying but it's so hard."

"I know but you have help right?"

"Yeah, I do I just-"

"Harry we'll find him plus I think my child would like there father alive thank you very much so stay positive that you'll find him."

"Your right he found me, so I'll find him."

Bucky immediately noticed something was wrong when he saw the look in Harry's eyes. Harry's Pikachu also noticed hopping into his partner's arms cuddling him.

"It's alright pal I'm fine."

"Pika, Pika!"

"He saids he senses that Harrys not fine."

"I know Squirtle when you've been friends with someone for a while you naturally tell when somethings upset them."

Pikachu still refused to jump onto his partner's shoulder as he still sensed the anxiety in Harry's chest. Bucky gained the courage to speak up.

"Harry who called you on the phone is everything alright?"

"It's fine Bucky."

"Please tell us what's wrong, I can tell when you're sad you know?"

"Buckys right, please tell us what's going on?"

"Natasha it's honestly nothing."

"I don't Harry the lovebirds we're right you seem pretty distressed right now."

Natasha and Bucky rolled their eyes at Sams cheeky comment but they were glad that he agreed with them. The peer pressure finally got to Harry and he spoke the truth.

"I'm really distressed because my daughter in law called saying that Tim had been kidnapped by Howard Clifford and Hydra! Are you happy now?!"

"Very much."

"For the last time, Squirtle shut up and remember that Harry is the only one who can't understand you!"

"Right sorry I keep forgetting."

"Well remember next time ok."

"Alright chill."

"That's terrible but if we find the one who framed Steves death we find the kidnapper and we all know that Harry Osborne is the number one suspect which was practically confirmed by his father."

"Buckys right, so you gonna help us bust into the lab or not. I promise I'll send my falcon drone to patrol the perimeter and if we find your son we'll save him straight away."

"Deal, your right we've gotten this far already we can't give up."

The quartet and their Pokemon partners exited the cafe. Two cars were parked which means the group would have to split up and meet back up at the abandoned lab.

"Ok boys we'll have to split up, I'll take Bucky and Squirtle whilst you two can scan the perimeter with Sams favourite little falcon droid."

"Yes Mam."

The two cars drove off their separate ways until they would meet again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam Wilson drove the black car fast without stopping. Harry found it heartwarming how desperate Sam was to find out answers about what happened to his best friend.

"Wow, we're almost there you drive as fast as a lightning bolt."

"Well it's important we get there before the other two as my drone has spotted something quite unpleasant."

"And what's that?"

"The Hydra symbol so I think we're in more than a Science Lab."

"That sounds urgent but if you get a fine I'll pay it off ok."

"Right, deal but im not sorry for breaking the law as sometimes things are just way too important."

"Thing is even as a detective it's important to not break the law whilst you're doing your job."

"Really, you've not once broken the law to save your friends or family."

"Actually, this a first for me apart from the time I realised Howard Clifford was the bad guy and that I had to break into the lab I handed over the first Mewtwo too."

"Crickey is there any more of your bizarre adventure you would like to tell me about?"

"Yes, I um well after Howard tried to kill me, Mewtwo put me in the body of my Pikachu with no memories and made sure my son was the only one who could understand me. Yeah, that was the strangest moment of my life that I vow to experience again."

Sam stopped the car and froze in absolute shock at the words Harry had just told him. Everything clicked together in his mind, it all made sense. The family of Mewtwos were on the side of good and the reason why Bucky, Nat and him could understand Squirtle was because he was Steve.

"That must have been one heck of an adventure for Ya."

"Like I said it was and I'll never live that adventure again hopefully, wait are you ok, why have you stopped the car?"

"Sorry, you just shocked me and made me realise the family of Mewtwos are good and that- that Steve is trapped in the body of his Squirtle."

"You're smart but you can't tell Bucky as I've been on this journey before and I have a brief idea of what they're planning."

"I understand and I'll try to keep quiet and act like I don't know."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"That's a good falcon."

"Tease me again and you'll be forced to be car sick understood."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, at the back of the car Pikachu and Swellow, we're catfighting each other due to both being bored. Harry looked through the mirror and rolled his eyes.

"No fighting boys, please we're almost there."

The mischievous Pokemon's ignored Harry's warning and continued catfighting each other eventually leading to Pikachu plucking one of Swellow's feathers.

"Boys don't make me sit-in between you."

"You won't have to Harry we're here."

Immediately Harry got out of the car and grabbed his Pikachu, ending the mischievous Pokemon's tricks.

"So it seems the other two are behind should we wait."

"Yes please, Sam I'd rather not break into private government property with minimal help again."

Meanwhile, Bucky was happily driving to the lab whilst Natasha gazed at her friend concerned and worried. Squirtle groaned having to sit next to basically the block of ice that was sneasel.

"You alright back there Squirtle."

"Definitely not im strapped in a baby seat next to a block of ice."

"Swellow, swellow."

"No, I'm not massaging your sore arm just because I insulted you."

"Swellow, Swellow."

"Fine but it's just because I secretly care."

Bucky smirked before turning his head forward to focus on driving to the lab. Natasha finally broke her silence after turning away from the plastered scar on Buckys neck.

"So Buck what's the scar on your neck."

"Um, nothing."

"There was a nightmare he cut his neck but I luckily made him get rid of all the knives he had apart from the dagger he uses in battle."

"Thanks for being honest for him Squirtle."

"Why Bucky, I thought I was the only one with this guilt. You shouldn't do this by yourself."

"You shouldn't either."

"We've both suffering so it's actually good that this case brought us back together."

"Indeed, Nat."

"Aw so cute together you two should kiss."

"Shut up Squirtle and continue helping Swellow I think her arms still sore."

"Fine, I'll continue."

This time both Bucky and Natasha just fell into plain out laughter. However, Squirtle did not feel the same way, he rolled his eyes in absolute embarrassment and humiliation.

"Are we almost there yet."

"Swellow, Swellow!"

"That's great news and by the way, please don't burst of excitement this is a life-threatening mission."

"Swellow, Swellow."

"Okay your life is in danger and you don't care?"

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

"That makes so much sense since your partner is a former Russian Assasin."

"Right stop gossiping you two and get out of the car."

The two groups joined together, anxious for the adventure ahead. All of the Pokemon stayed close to their partner as they gazed at the sign saying do not enter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam Wilson drove the black car fast without stopping. Harry found it heartwarming how desperate Sam was to find out answers about what happened to his best friend.

"Wow, we're almost there you drive as fast as a lightning bolt."

"Well it's important we get there before the other two as my drone has spotted something quite unpleasant."

"And what's that?"

"The Hydra symbol so I think we're in more than a Science Lab."

"That sounds urgent but if you get a fine I'll pay it off ok."

"Right, deal but im not sorry for breaking the law as sometimes things are just way too important."

"Thing is even as a detective it's important to not break the law whilst you're doing your job."

"Really, you've not once broken the law to save your friends or family."

"Actually, this a first for me apart from the time I realised Howard Clifford was the bad guy and that I had to break into the lab I handed over the first Mewtwo too."

"Crickey is there any more of your bizarre adventure you would like to tell me about?"

"Yes, I um well after Howard tried to kill me, Mewtwo put me in the body of my Pikachu with no memories and made sure my son was the only one who could understand me. Yeah, that was the strangest moment of my life that I vow to experience again."

Sam stopped the car and froze in absolute shock at the words Harry had just told him. Everything clicked together in his mind, it all made sense. The family of Mewtwos were on the side of good and the reason why Bucky, Nat and him could understand Squirtle was because he was Steve.

"That must have been one heck of an adventure for Ya."

"Like I said it was and I'll never live that adventure again hopefully, wait are you ok, why have you stopped the car?"

"Sorry, you just shocked me and made me realise the family of Mewtwos are good and that- that Steve is trapped in the body of his Squirtle."

"You're smart but you can't tell Bucky as I've been on this journey before and I have a brief idea of what they're planning."

"I understand and I'll try to keep quiet and act like I don't know."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"That's a good falcon."

"Tease me again and you'll be forced to be car sick understood."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, at the back of the car Pikachu and Swellow, we're catfighting each other due to both being bored. Harry looked through the mirror and rolled his eyes.

"No fighting boys, please we're almost there."

The mischievous Pokemon's ignored Harry's warning and continued catfighting each other eventually leading to Pikachu plucking one of Swellow's feathers.

"Boys don't make me sit-in between you."

"You won't have to Harry we're here."

Immediately Harry got out of the car and grabbed his Pikachu, ending the mischievous Pokemon's tricks.

"So it seems the other two are behind should we wait."

"Yes please, Sam I'd rather not break into private government property with minimal help again."

Meanwhile, Bucky was happily driving to the lab whilst Natasha gazed at her friend concerned and worried. Squirtle groaned having to sit next to basically the block of ice that was sneasel.

"You alright back there Squirtle."

"Definitely not im strapped in a baby seat next to a block of ice."

"Swellow, swellow."

"No, I'm not massaging your sore arm just because I insulted you."

"Swellow, Swellow."

"Fine but it's just because I secretly care."

Bucky smirked before turning his head forward to focus on driving to the lab. Natasha finally broke her silence after turning away from the plastered scar on Buckys neck.

"So Buck what's the scar on your neck."

"Um, nothing."

"There was a nightmare he cut his neck but I luckily made him get rid of all the knives he had apart from the dagger he uses in battle."

"Thanks for being honest for him Squirtle."

"Why Bucky, I thought I was the only one with this guilt. You shouldn't do this by yourself."

"You shouldn't either."

"We've both suffering so it's actually good that this case brought us back together."

"Indeed, Nat."

"Aw so cute together you two should kiss."

"Shut up Squirtle and continue helping Swellow I think her arms still sore."

"Fine, I'll continue."

This time both Bucky and Natasha just fell into plain out laughter. However, Squirtle did not feel the same way, he rolled his eyes in absolute embarrassment and humiliation.

"Are we almost there yet."

"Swellow, Swellow!"

"That's great news and by the way, please don't burst of excitement this is a life-threatening mission."

"Swellow, Swellow."

"Okay your life is in danger and you don't care?"

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

"That makes so much sense since your partner is a former Russian Assasin."

"Right stop gossiping you two and get out of the car."

The two groups joined together, anxious for the adventure ahead. All of the Pokemon stayed close to their partner as they gazed at the sign saying do not enter.

Sam and Nat smirked at the fact that Harry and Bucky we're shaking. Sneasel quickly led the way sliding under the private property sign and gesturing for the others to follow. Little did the group know, they were being spied on by Kingpin.

"Ugh, are you sure we should follow him, Nat."

"I'm sure, you don't want to be a chicken do you?"

"Nat he does have a point we are breaking into private government property I mean the last time I broke into a lab I almost died."

"See Harrys right."

"Come on boys try to keep up."

Harry and Bucky ran after the others and tried to keep up. Once the whole group was at the entrance the next thing needed was plan as they knew they couldn't explore the lab together.

"My falcon drone spotted the hydra symbol on the building so I think it's best if me and Harry explore her office and the hydra side of the base whilst you and Bucky look at the experiments."

"Great plan Sam we'll meet back up outside the entrance ok."

"Ok Dokie."

Sam grabbed a torch and gestured for Harry and Pikachu to follow him. Swellow stayed perched on Sams soldier nervous about what they'd find.

"So Mr expert where's Dr Queens office."

"It's right here and looks like it hasn't been touched in a while."

"The hydra symbols are everywhere, so it seems ever since the snap Hydra has managed to invade our government."

"Absolutely Sam and that's what worries me."

Swellow flew over to a dusty cupboard near the desk full of Hydra papers and found something very disturbing. Underneath the cupboard was a massive puddle of dried up blood. Pikachu soon followed by using his tail to pick the lock as he shot a thunderbolt. To the electric pokemon's great shock he was greeted by a dead body, the dead body of officer Lara Queen.

"Swellow, Swellow."

"Pika, Pika."

"Woah, calm down- oh my gosh, Sam are you seeing this."

"Yes, I am it's- it's officer Lara she looks like she was brutally knocked out then shot in the heart."

"Thing is what kind of monster would murder their own sister and take her place."

"Wait what?"

"Think about it Sam, if this is government property and Hydra has invaded the government and not the police force that means that poor old Lara was definitely seen as threat like Steve. Also, I did some research and to successfully climb up the ranks of hydra you must murder your loved ones and Lara was the only loved one Mara had left."

"So you're telling me, Mara, murdered her sister to climb up the ranks of Hydra, faked her own death and has been pretending to be her twin sister for two months."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, I mean im a detective it's pretty obvious to figure out the cause behind a murder."

"So how many more moles are in the American government."

"No idea but Hydra already took down the original shield we can't let them take down the government."

"Absolutely agreed."

"Keep searching the room for clues, hm I wonder how Nat and Bucky are getting on."

Meanwhile, Bucky and Nat looked around the lab nervous. It was pitch black and their torch was barley illuminating any light. Squirtle quickly snatched the torch from Natasha before shining the torch on a light switch and finally, everything was visible but not the pleasant kind of visible.

"Thanks, Squirtle!"

"Sneasel!"

"She's right look at all the pods."

"Holy moly."

"Oh my gosh."

The pair looked around terrified at the sight they saw. Bucky wiped the glass and found an eight-foot large Charizard unconscious.

"Oh my-"

"Bucky I don't like the idea of the government illegally experimenting on Pokemon."

"Neither do I."

They looked around and found more and more cages. Sneasel cried seeing her fellow species being forced to evolve quicker. She gently stroked her fellow Sneasel who seemed to be dying from all the experimentation. Squirtle patted Sneasel on the back as they watched the Pokemon evolve into a Weavile then die.

"Nat this is awful we can't leave all these Pokemon here to die."

"We have no choice, their time is already up but if we expose Osbornes son and Kingpins plans we can save many more Pokemon from this fate."

"Your right, we must move quickly."

"Come on guys I advise we find Sam and Harry."

"Yep, your right Squirtle and thanks for comforting Sneasel."

"I don't need your thanks it was the right thing to do."

"Whatever you say, pal."

Little did the group know that from afar, Harry Osborne sat in a van waiting to strike he giggled in sheer delight as he pressed the button to activate pod 4456. The pod had the overpowered Raichu's inside.

Squirtle panicked as soon as he saw the pod door slid open. Bucky, Nat and Sneasel all stared at the water Pokemon confused why he got so scared all of a sudden.

"Squirtle what's wrong."

"When I say run, run!"

"Ok?"

"Run!"

Bucky and Nat ran as fast as they could to dodge the lightning. They ran through the halls until they made it to where Sam and Harry were.

"Guys, we gotta go."

The quartet and their Pokemon ran with all their might. They ran with all their might and strength until a lightning bolt from the Raichu made the whole group stumbled off the path into the woods. Squirtle groaned in pain whilst the others brushed off the dust. Bucky immediately ran over to Squirtle who had taken the most impact from the lightning.

"Squirtle!"

"Don't worry about me pal, you have to go on without me."

"No please don't die on me!"

"It's ok-"

Squirtle passed out in the arms of Bucky. Harry put a hand on Buckys shoulder and pointed to the group of

Bulbasaur's. Bucky looked up and screamed at the Bulbasaur's begging for them to help him.

"PLEASE HELP MY FRIENDS INJURED, PLEASE!"

"He doesn't understand you Bucky you need to show your emotion to them physically."

Bucky cradled the unconscious body of Squirtle in his arms and cried in grief. He looked up desperate than ever to save his friend.

"Please?"

The Bulbasaur's started to walk away into the depths of the colourful woods. He stared curiously at the Pokemon wondering where they were going. Harry grinned gesturing for Bucky to follow.

"It's ok he's leading you to where you can find somebody to heal him."

"That's great."

The group followed the herd of Bulbasaur's until they lead them to a grey rock. Bucky gently placed Squirtle down on the rock and gasped as a whole group of Mewtwos came floating down.

"What the?"

"All we be explained soon!"

Bucky stared in amazement as the family of Mewtwos and its leader made a circle around the unconscious Squirtle. To the shock of everyone bubbles of healing, magic surrounded the water pokemon. As soon as Squirtle Bucky immediately hugged his revived partner.

"Squirtle!"

"Bucky! It's good to see ya, pal, what happened?"

"Um, maybe you should ask them?!"

The duo starred back at the family of Mewtwos who all had their eyes on Squirtle. Bucky wanted to walk away as he had the feeling something bad would happen but he just couldn't.

"You have found us the best friend as we asked?"

"Ugh, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"All we be explained."

"What?"

"Let us show you!"

All of a sudden a bright light occurred and they could see only a memory that the Mewtwos were projecting.

They could see Squirtle scurrying to the button to set the family of Mewtwos free. Squirtle pressed the alarm and ran back to Steve who was being chased by overpowered Raichu's and Pikachus. The dip quickly hopped into their car and drove off but sadly they would be caught by the Raichu's.

Boom!

A fierce blast hit the car and the Mewtwos could only watch as the blue car toppled down off the road and landed into the woods. Squirtle was partly injured but he immediately starred in concern as barley alive Steve climbed out of the car and dropped to the floor unconscious. Fear struck the Water Pokemon as the family of Mewtwos approached him.

"Fear not young one, you have done well and proved to me that humanity is bad-ah."

The Mewtwos sprung their eyes open as they felt a huge electrical net over them. Each of them echoed a scream of howling pain before clasping to the ground unconscious. Nat immediately tried to run to help them but it was too late they were pulled into a truck owned by Harry Osborne.

Bucky was surprised how quiet the walk to the two cars was as nobody even wanted to say a word due to feeling so shocked after what they had discovered. They were all about to go to the city and planned to at the New York City Pokemon Parade warn the citizens of Hydras plans before it was too late. He was about to walk into the car with Natasha when he noticed Squirtle wasn't following him.

"Hey, pal what's the matter?"

"Didn't you see the truth I betrayed Steve it's my fault he's missing and we didn't even get the time to ask him where he was or see the full memory."

"Pal after we've stopped Hydra and saved New York we can ask them the truth."

"We already know the truth im no real soldier I'm like Hydra I just backstab people!"

"That's not true, please come with us."

"No im too dangerous to be around you."

"That's not true now come on-ah."

"See im dangerous now go before I hurt anyone else."

Bucky took one last look at his friend before turning to Natasha. The former assassin hugged him tight and comfortingly kissed him on the cheek. Bucky wiped his tears and a soft smile appeared on his lips.

"He'll come back to us Bucky I promise!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because a true soldier never abandons his friends."

"I hope your right, Nat."

"Well time will tell, let's go save the world!"

"Yep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim blinked his eyes slowly open, his surroundings were unfamiliar. He panicked releasing where he was and how he got her. Unfortunately, the situation got worse as he realized not only was his head bleeding but he was strapped to a cold metal table.

A cold chill went down his spine as soon as he saw Howard Clifford right in front of him. He immediately struggled hoping to break free.

"Struggling's gonna do you know good as unfortunately for you, those chains are made out one of the most secure metals ever, Vibranium."

"Why I don't have superpowers."

"That may be true but I know both you and your father share the same genius, cunning mind."

"Don't bring him into this I was the one who stopped your plans."

"That may be true as I have waited for this for such a long time but I want to remind you that he helped you defeat me too. So I want revenge on both of you."

"I won't let you hurt him!"

"Really what good are you like this, oh how fun it will be to break you."

"Shut up!"

Howard pressed a buzzer and smirked as the table Tim was strapped to started to buzz with electricity. Tim screamed in absolute pain as he felt the electricity cooking his body.

"I promise you there's way more agonizing pain to come from."

"Ugh, who's helping you, where are we?"

"Oscorpe tower."

Tim froze as he saw another figure stand next to Howard. He was none other than Norman Osborne. The young detective groaned as soon as he saw a young lady enter the room with more torcher tools.

"Welcome to Hydra, Tim Goodman we promise you your death will be long and painful. After all, we want you to be in a really battered state for Daddy."

"Noooooooooo!"

**To Be Continued In The Final Chapter**...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading and I apologize for that super intense cliff hanger. Dang, my wrist hurts but at last it shall get no rest for I still have to write chapter two of Rise Of Windu. Hope you enjoy this and I hope this intense chapter of Captain Squirtle has left you begging on your knees for chapter 8.


	8. Hydra Vs Shield

**Hello and welcome to the finale of Captain Squirtle. Sorry for the long wait but I promise the finale to this epic crossover will be well worth it. Now there will be a lot of violence and tense moments in this chapter. Let's hope like Detective Pikachu this all ends with happily ever after.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

wo cars parked next to each other outside the cafe and once again the quartet was outside waiting to plan their next move urgently before it was too late. Natasha was the first to speak up.

"Right boys it appears we must split up quickly. I'll go with Sam to make sure the citizens are evacuated and to fight Mara Queen who will obviously be disguised as her sister. Whilst Bucky and Harry safely evacuate Osborne and warn him too of his plans. Ok, good luck everyone!"

"Right because you forgot Fury's next to Mara."

"We'll figure things out when we get to them, Sam."

"Great I hate improvised plans, good luck Harry and Bucky you too have the easier job."

"I know and I hope I don't miss any of the action."

"Don't worry Bucky you won't now let's head to Oscorpe Tower."

"Agreed."

Sam broke through the crowd desperate to get to Nick Fury who was conversing with officer Lara or as she really was Mara. Natasha, however, sprung into action tackling Mara to the ground beginning there battle. Fury tried to lunge at Nat but he was stopped by Sneasel and Swellow.

"Wilson, tell the Pokemon to move out of my way as Natasha has just betrayed shield by attacking an innocent police officer."

"No!"

"No? Are you a traitor to Wilson?"

"I am not a traitor Fury, Hydra has control over the government. That over there is not Officer Lara it's her twin sister Dr Mara Queen."

"You know I need proof as Dr Queen died during the lab accident."

"We went to Mara Queen's old lab, me and Harry Goodman found Lara's dead body."

"I have evidence in this briefcase we can discuss further in a safe place off the streets, how about the cafe?"

"Perfect but I hope you're not wasting my time Wilson."

"Don't worry I'm not."

Meanwhile, both agents were in a howl fiend fight. One punch was thrown after another, Natasha was getting the upper hand and she managed to luckily rip off Maras wig revealing her to the crowd. The former assassin as people even Maras own Pokemon fled to a safer space to watch the parade.

"Well, well the little assassin rebelled my orders I warned you the truth would be shocking."

"You betrayed your sister when you didn't have to you could have walked away."

"Don't lecture me about betrayal I bet you had to do it kill your friends in the Red Room just to become the Black Widow."

"No, I spared them and helped them escape death."

"Aw, cute story but I'm afraid I'm not like you I made my choice. Your compassion is your weaknesses."

"And your faith in Hydra is yours."

The two exchanged more and more deadly blows. Whilst Sneasel could do nothing but watch the brutal fight going on in front of him. Nat wasn't gaining the upper hand and she realised that had to change quickly as she saw the count down to when the parade was starting. She only had ten more minutes to stop Mara.

"Give it up Romanoff, Shield has made you weak, join as help everyone be the best version of themselves."

"Humans are not weak, their fear, pain, sadness, anger and love make them stronger than anybody like Hydra and Howard Clifford. We understand that Pokemon are exactly like us so why should we rob them of having a life with emotions."

"Pokemon have unlimited power you don't understand."

"Power doesn't make you perfect, its what comes from the heart."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, in ten minutes Norman Osborne is about to release the most powerful blast of R gas which will reach Ryme City and all of the Pokemon districts. Who's gonna stop us?"

"Shield, thanks to you telling us Osbornes whole plan. It all makes sense now."

"Oh yeah, keep telling yourself that Widow."

Natasha continued to fight with Mara as unfortunately, she realized that they were evenly matched and if one of them got the upper hand it wouldn't last for very long at all.

Meanwhile, Sam casually sat in the cafe next to Nick Fury who was impatient and obviously desperate to attend to other business. Swellow gently placed Sams briefcase on the table showing all the pictures they took in the lab, for the first time in what seemed like forever Fury had a genuine look of shock on his face.

"Oh my gosh, you gotta be kidding me, how long has Officer Queen been dead for."

"We think she's been dead as long as Steve has been missing. Mara worked for Hydra so she posed as her sister to make sure nobody would truly solve the mystery of what happened to Steve. She's been alive this whole time right under our skin."

"Who else is a Hydra Agent Wilson, they must be stopped immediately."

"The whole government."

"That means Osborne."

"Wait Norman works for the go-"

"The parade! With all do respects sir we must evacuate the people including immediately."

"I'll try tackling the R Gas from above whilst you and your Swellow try get people and pokemon off the streets immediately you hear me immediately."

"Yes Sir, I'm sure Agent Romanoff is doing just fine battling Doctor Queen."

And with that Sam and Swellow headed straight for the streets ready to make sure all of the citizens we're safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky and Harry both entered the office of Norman Osborne to find a horrible sight. The family of Mewtwos were all enclosed in a specially equipped cage. Sat in his chair with the most devilish smile on his face was Norman Osborne. Pikachu squirmed and held his partner close.

"All can be explained, Hydra has been right under your nose this whole time and Harry we knew all along about your rather interesting history."

"You! What have you done with my son?!"

"Harry, it's not best to set off, he'll probably try to mentally torture you."

"You know what? You're absolutely correct Bucky or should I call you The Winter Soldier."

"I have been free of Hydras control for years."

"Enough games Osborne, let my son go!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible after all that boy and that foolish Pikachu put me through do you honestly think I would let him roam the world free and happy."

"You!"

As soon as Howard stepped out of the shadows he had the evilest smirk on his face as if it was the devil himself talking. In his hand, he dragged a bruised beaten up Tim who looked as if he wanted to be put out of his misery. Bucky snarled with pure hatred, he despised the fact that Hydra still tortured their prisoners. The former assassin, however, had to keep his cool as Harry already had a gun in his hand willing to kill both villains.

"Let him go."

"As I told you, im not satisfied he took everything from me and so did that Pikachu."

"Well, I was him during that attack so you leave both of them out of them. It's me you originally wanted to kill anyway."

"Yes, I know that why do you think Tim is here on the verge of dying, I know how much he means to you. Fear, not the R-gas shall not affect him so his death will be permanent."

"Don't you dare, he's got so much to live for, he has a child coming soon and I will not let another Goodman grow up without a father."

"He's right, Hydra takes lives and destroys them. I could have died a hero been at peace but no you tortured me kept me alive when I should have been dead. For once does Hydra have the mercy to let someone live there life."

"Nothing will change my mind, with him out of the way I can finally put my plan into action through Hydra. Everyone will become the best versions of themselves possible."

"Whilst you murder innocent Pokemon!"

"I'm afraid, you two are already too late Dittos!"

Two Dittos immediately came rushing over and immediately grabbed the duo forcing them to watch helplessly as an even worse version of the Ryme City would happen right before there eyes.

"You won't get away with this we have allies."

"Who are about to be put under the same curse!"

"We also betrayed Agent Queen we promised her a body of one of the Mewtwos as well but unfortunately we can't allow that."

"Same old Hydra."

"Yep!"

Both Bucky and Harry looked on in horror as the mind device was placed even more securely on the limp bodies heads than last time. The two could do nothing as immediately after both Mewtwos flew onto the streets. Howard immediately before flying outside grabbed Tim and flew out of the window with him.

"Tim!"

"This is the day all of humanity finally becomes the better version of themselves."

"All hail hydra."

"Hail Hydra, for we are the next step."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Panic erupted on the streets and unfortunately despite desperate attempts, Sam hadn't been able to get anyone off the streets for they all stubbornly ignored his warning. He tried to help people run away but he was immediately sucked into the body of Swellow due to his partner having breathed in the gas rather easily.

"Everyone run as fast as you can, stay indoors and don't let your Pokemon breath in the gas!"

"Wilson can you hear me, is everyone off the streets."

"No sir they were all too stubborn, there's two Mewtwo's changing everyone and I think im next poor Swellow breathed it in."

"Stay calm and try to find Romanoff who will probably be in the body of her Sneasel."

"Yes sir, I still hope I can help, we're gonna need a large team to distract the Mewtwos."

"Good luck Agent Wilson."

"Thank you, sir."

"Swellow, Swellow!"

"Please try to fight it pal-ah."

"Swellow, Swellow."

(Hold in there pal, we'll try to make sure everyone's back in their normal bodies.)

Meanwhile, Natasha continued her heavy evenly matched fight with Mara whilst Sneasel tried to reason with Mara's Arcanine. The battle was furiously interrupted when the R Gas hit the area the assassins we're fighting in.

"You're too late now hydra will rule the world and make everyone perfect."

"You've been betrayed, don't you see, your sister died for nothing, this was there plan all along they just wanted to use you to infiltrate the government, your usefulness came to end a while ago, now they want to transform you like the rest of us."

"No, they would never, after all, I've done for them."

"Sorry, that's how Hydra works you can ask Bucky Barnes, as the winter soldier they froze him every time he completed a mission for them."

"How could I be so stupid and blind."

"Don't worry, I was once in your position, you can join shield but you'll have to spend two years for your sister's murder."

"Two isn't it normally a life sentence?"

"Normally yes but if you help us now it will be shortened."

"I've been on the wrong side this whole time, fine I'll help it's about time I make up for all my sins."

"Good, you've made the right decision."

"No, I'm afraid she hasn't, so for breaking one of my best agents free from my manipulation, become the better version of yourself."

Norman zapped the two former assassins and immediately they fused with their Pokemon. Nat immediately brushed off the dust off her poor sneasels body she didn't like this at all, her poor partner had been abandoned by someone else and now Sneasel had a chance of dying unless the two Mewtwo's were stopped.

"Sneasel, Sneasel."

(We've got to find the others fast.)

"Arcanine, Arcanine?"

(What can we do to stop them?)

"Sneasel, Sneasel."

(If my theory is correct than Norman and Howard are in the body of the two Mewtwo's telepathically and if we distract them long enough Bucky can free the other Mewtwo's and smash the telepathic connection stopping Hydra once and for all.)

"Arcanine, Arcanine."

(Let's get going then but you'll have to tell me who your friends Pokemon partners were.)

In the tower, Harry was desperately trying to break free from the ditto's grip but unfortunately, things were about to get a whole lot worse. Pikachu had accidentally breathed in the R-Gas and was running around madly, shooting lightning everywhere. The ditto smirked pushing Harry closer to his partner. Howard who was still holding Tim smirking in delight.

"No don't you dare, I will not risk the chance of losing Pikachu again."

"Oh don't whine Harry you should be grateful, I'm showing you mercy unlike your pathetic piece of a son."

"Dad! Don't listen to h-him."

"Don't worry I ain't."

"Have fun bye-bye."

"Don't y-ahhhh."

Harry fell to the ground, he felt so bad for Pikachu, for years he had promised himself that it would never again but now it had. The poor man was desperate to try and stop this scheme again. He adjusted the tiny detective cap on his head and ran out of the room.

"Hey where are you going, I can't be here by myself."

"I have to find the others, I know how we can stop them, you're going to have to trust me."

"Don't worry I already do since I mysteriously understand you as well."

"Good, now stay safe and try setting the other Mewtwo's free."

"I'll try, you go find the others and focus on saving your son."

Harry quickly scurried to try to find the others as soon as he could. Luckily for him, it was easy to tell when he saw Sneasel, Swellow and Arcanine all clumped in a group together.

"Pika, Pika."

(Aw guys thank goodness I found you)

"Swellow, Swellow."

(It's a shame they got to you again but it's good to have you here, we need all the help we can get.)

"Pika, Pika."

(Dare I ask what she's doing here?)

"Sneasel, Sneasel."

(She's on our side, I made her realise the truth and she wants to help.)

"Pika, Pika."

(Ok, I trust you but someone keep an eye on here just in case.)

"Swellow, Swellow?"

(Are you sure Squirtle will come and join us, you seem a bit too positive)

"Sneasel, Sneasel!"

(I'm sure Sam if Harry returned to help his son last time, I'm sure Squirtle will come and help us. Steve taught everyone to be noble. I just pray I'm right.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squirtle gloomily wandered around trying to shake his negative emotions. The water pokemon had never felt the need to monologue to himself but as he walked down the empty road he let all of his feelings out.

"You didn't deserve friends it's ok that you left them behind they deserve someone way better than you, You are not an honourable soldier you are a traitor to everyone you ever knew. Why don't you- hugh what's this?"

Squirtle immediately froze, he had finally remembered something. This was the sight of the crash. He remembered it so clearly now, Steve was trying to drive away when all of a sudden lightning hit the car. The water Pokemon realised it wasn't the family of Mewtwos who shot the car it was a group of Raichu's. Osborne had lied to them he was not to be trusted as he was the head of hydra. Boom!

It all clicked together, Squirtle needed to go back and warn Bucky before it was too late.

"It all makes sense now, I've got to tell Bucky!"

To his luck, Harry Osborne was standing right next to Squirtle this whole time. Harry knelt down to the water pokemon's level and easily began to converse with him.

"Gosh I'm gonna sound crazy, um do you know where I can find Oscorpe from here."

"Squirtle, Squirtle?"

(Wait are you Norman Osborne's son, the one he framed?)

"Yes, I am and we need to stop his plans."

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

(Agreed, my friends went back to find him, they're in great danger)

"The R Gas they had in the balloons this time can reach all over the American state."

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

(That's bad.)

"I know pal I know now do you know how far we're out of the city?"

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

(We're approximately one mile out from town but if you have a vehicle that would help.)

"It's your lucky day, I stole a motorbike from one of Dad's labs after I slept in an abandoned fight arena for the night."

"Squirtle, Squirtle.?"

(Is it safe?)

"Don't be ridiculous of course its safe hop on, now I need you to describe to me your friends Pokemon partners so that I can find them just in case we're a tad too late. I'll go into Oscorp and try to stop my Dad."

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

(Well one of them has a Sneasel and another has a Swellow whilst the other one has a Pikachu.)

"Great all we've got to do now is find your friends."

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

(My partner is Bucky Barnes I abandoned him.)

"It's ok I promise I'll try to find Bucky for you as well."

"Squirtle, Squirtle?"

(I'm curious how can you understand what I'm saying?)

"For years my father called me a freak as I devoted my time to studying all Pokemon languages."

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

(That's cool it makes you more deserving of Oscorpe than your father.)

"I know that's why I'm gonna fix his mistakes, so let's go."

"Squirtle."

(Yes let's)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky stood breathing heavily, he felt extremely anxious now that he was standing in front of two Dittos all alone. A cubone came flying out of a hidden glass cage, the Pokemon beamed with anger and immediately started attacking the two dittos. This Cubone was Tims. Bucky angrily screamed he just felt grief over falling for Norman's lies.

"Why Norman? Why did you kill Steve Rogers in cold blood?"

"You stupid soldier, he was classed as one of Hydra's most deadliest threats not to mention that he had discovered the truth, it was too late for him."

"We will stop you."

"I'm sorry it's now too late for you!"

"Ditto, kill him!"

"Ditto."

(Aye, aye Boss)

Cubone was distracted fighting the other Ditto with all of his strength. Bucky was pushed out of the window by Ditto's kick in the form of Romanoff. The soldier angrily glared at the Pokemon struggling to not fall off the ledge. Panic arose in Buckys heart when Ditto shifted into a Squirtle and immediately started loosening Buckys grip on the ledge.

"Don't you dare use the form of my best friends Squirtle against me."

"Ditto, Ditto."

(Only following orders, bye!)

"N-No, please your orders are wrong."

"Ditto, Ditto."

(Waaa, you gonna cry that I didn't mishear my orders.)

"You savage little-ah!"

Just as Bucky thought he was was about to become dead toast a hand reached out and grabbed him. The soldier breathed a sigh of relief facing his rescuer who seemed to be a teenager!

"Thank you so much, who are you and how come you haven't been affected by the R gas."

"I'm Harry Osborne the son of that lying manipulative jerk, he never let me have a Pokemon so I'm lucky. He kidnapped so one of those Dittos could frame me and Kingpin. I escaped a few days ago. Thanks to your Squirtle we made it back here in time mostly."

"Your Normans son, wait how did you communicate with him."

"I devoted myself to studying the language of Pokemon."

"Ah that's cool that you're not like him but most importantly where's Squirtle?"

"He's gone to help your friends we have a plan. Distract the Mewtwos long enough so we can kill the Dittos and free the Mewtwos then get the telepathic headband device off my Father and Howard."

"Ok, I trust you let's do this."

"Who's the Cubone?"

"It belongs to Harry Goodman's son."

"The double help the better- wait where's that banging coming from."

"The cupboard, I'll see to it."

Bucky immediately opened the cupboard to see Kingpin tied up and gagged. Being the Mafia boss he was he knew Kingpin could change sides and that he was one of three criminals responsible for the R Gas in the first place. Bucky soon grabbed a Batton and hit one of the Dittos out of the window. The Ditto soon came back on Harry's face.

"Mind out kid."

"Ok just don't shoot my head off."

"Kid would you chill im gonna wack it off you first."

Bucky hit the Ditto in the face and immediately pulled out his gun making sure the blob melted to ashes for good. Harry sighed in relief and immediately joined Bucky's side. The two sighed in relief as soon as Cubone finally managed to defeat the other Ditto in battle. Now all that was left to do was to free the Mewtwo's.

Meanwhile, Squirtle finally managed to find all of his friends Pokemon partners. Natasha enthusiastically hugged Squirtle. Sam used his wing to salute and Mara bowed. Harry jumped up excitingly.

"Sneasel, Sneasel."

(Squirtle, I knew you'd come back)

"We'll- wait you've been waiting for me this whole time."

"Sneasel."

(Yes)

"Oh come on! We have two Mewtwos to distract."

"Swellow, Swellow?"

(How are we going to do that, I'm the only one that can fly!)

"Pika, Pika."

(Last time I used a bird to get on top of Clifford Industries.)

"Arcanine, Arcanine."

(Nope we are not doing that.)

"Guys! We are going to use these mini jetpack's Osbornes son lent me. He escaped the Hydra base a few days ago."

"Pika, Pika."

(Let's do that it sounds like a plan and I'm glad I can actually understand you now.)

"Sneasel!"

(Harry!)

"What I'm just stating the truth, fine let's go!"

All of the Pokemon jumped on top of Oscorpe. Everyone was ready to stop this evil plot by Osborne and most importantly end the reign of Hydra once and for all. Squirtle looked down and smiled at Bucky who was facing the window.

"Squirtle!"

"Bucky!"

"It's so good to see you and im so so sorry."

"It's ok I understand just promise you won't leave again."

"I promise cos I'm with you till the end of the line."

"Gr Steves Squirtle."

"Hi, Poop Osborne."

"I have the ultimate surprise."

"D-Dad!"

"Tim we're going to stop him once and for all."

"Everyone get in-formation!"

Everyone on the tower made a pose and charged their powers up. The supposed Mewtwos had no idea what was coming their way. As soon as Squirtle said the word everyone charged at the Mewtwo's.

"Pokemon Assemble."

"Pikachu."

(Yeah.)

The battle was intense everyone used their abilities to fire at Norman and Howard. Harry instantly electrocuted Howard but that wasn't enough as he received powerful blasts in return. Sam tried to grab the blasts with his claws and move them from the group the best he could. However, the challenge got more difficult when Natasha scratched the whole ground.

"Haha, you are all so pathetic thinking you can stop us we are Hydra."

"And we are shield."

"What does that mean?"

"Swellow."

(Honor)

"Pika-chu."

(Selflessness)

"Sneasel."

(And bravery)

"How is that suppose to stop us we are like Gods."

"There's one thing you have, arrogance. You see you let your own son escape and he came to help. Bucky, Harry!"

Bucky immediately broke the cages holding the family of Mewtwos they immediately froze Norman and Howard in place stopping them from doing anything. Squirtle winked at his partner knowing what he was about to do. Bucky grabbed the unconscious bodies of Howard and Norman before ripping off they're telepathic device.

"No!"

"Tim!!!!"

Harry Goodman panicked as soon as he saw his son fall down luckily Mewtwo snapped out of his trance and gently levitated Tim to the ground. He then grabbed the Pokemon on top of the building and gently placed them down. Once Bucky exited the tower he immediately ran into Squirtles arms. Harry smiled as soon as he saw Peter Parker arrive.

"So Harry what will you do with the company?"

"Make sure that it gets into shape, clean up the mess my Dad made and erase all of Hydra's work."

"How you're only eighteen you could never take upon that much work alone."

"Don't worry, I have help don't I Peter?"

"Of course."

"That's great I'll leave you to it."

The detective duo walked over to the family of Mewtwo's who peacefully started at them. Squirtle looked over to the unconscious Tim who desperately needed medical attention.

"Can you fix this mess?"

"Absolutely and we will upgrade your shield ships so that they can vanish the R Gas that has reached beyond New York City."

"Thank you."

The family of Mewtwo's joined hands together and created a blast that removed all the R Gas from the sky then they created a second blast that unfused all the humans from their Pokemon partner. Harry hugged Pikachu tight before running straight to his unconscious son. Bucky helped Harry carry Tim to the ambulance.

"What's the problem, Sir."

"This is Tim Goodman, he was abducted a few days ago and torched by Osborne and Clifford."

"We'll try to get him back to shape so how do you know him."

"He's my son, I'm Harry Goodman his father."

"Hop right in it seems you and your Pikachu need treating for that arm injury as well."

Bucky and Squirtle focused back on the family of Mewtwo's who were all patiently waiting for them to return.

"So what now?"

"There's still one more thing to fix!"

"Steve?! But h-"

The family of Mewtwo's joined hands and created an aura around Bucky, they were about to show the duo what they couldn't before due to being captured. A clear projection of the crash came into view Squirtle easily climbed out of the wreckage but Steve barely alive slowly crawled out before passing out. Squirtle looked at his partner with great concern, however, his attention was diverted when he saw a group of Mewtwo's surround him and Steve.

"Fear not young one, for you have proved to me like a certain Pikachu all those years ago that humanity can be kind and selfless. Steve Rogers, you put others first over yourself, now your gives his body up to heal you, you will lose your memory but if you find me the friend all will be correct and you will be fully healed."

Squirtle blinked in awe and curiosity as he saw Steve's body disappear. Mewtwo touched his head and immediately the water Pokemon passed out. The last thing Bucky and Squirtle saw of the vision was the unconscious body of Squirtle being levitated onto a rock.

"Steve has been with you this whole time."

"I realise that now it all makes sense, oh punk."

Bucky immediately began to shed light tears, he immediately kneeled down to Squirtles height and looked him in the eyes. Squirtle was still confused and didn't fully understand.

"What do they mean, Bucky what's happen-"

"Oh, Steve it seems your Squirtles as selfless as you."

Before Squirtle could say anything else he passed out and next to him was the unconscious body of Steve Rogers alive and breathing.

"Being fused for so long has weakened them both but don't worry they'll awaken soon."

Natasha saluted the handcuffed Mara who would be spending her two-year sentence in the shield prison before joining Shield. She then ran over to Bucky who was holding the unconscious Steve in his arms.

"Nat can you get the Squirtle, I'll bring them to their apartment."

"So are you staying."

"Of course, I never should have left, this adventure led me back to him because he needed healing of his pain and so did you. What do you say are you willing to give me another chance?"

"Absolutely and im glad your staying."

Finally, after an hours walk, they'd made it back to the apartments. Bucky laid Steve to rest on the couch with a warm blanket over him and Squirtle on his stomach.

"Nat could you help me clean this mess, Steve will think the empty cups of hot chocolate and scattered papers are all my fault."

"Good point it's gonna be hard enough to explain to him that he's been in the body of his Squirtle for a few months and how the R Gas case got solved."

Steve groaned in pain, for some reason he felt like all his bones had been broken then fixed back in place. Suddenly, it all came flooding back to him. The crash! He should be dead, not asleep on his couch next to Squirtle. Confusion hit him more when he saw Bucky in front of him.

"Hey, take it easy, the Mewtwo's just managed to fully heal you."

"Bucky?!"

"It's me surprise and I'm never going to leave you again. I promise."

"What happened?!"

"You may want to sit down for this one as it's going to be hard to explain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Three Years Later...**

Natasha held her flowers tight in her hands. Bucky blushed completely amazed at how beautiful his soon to be wife looked in her long flowing white wedding dress. The couple held hands and smiled at the Vicor desperate to be confirmed husband and wife.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two brave, kind, heroic individuals. Now before we began does anybody object to this holy marriage."

"Of course not we've all been waiting years for this."

"Steve, chill bro."

"Right sorry, Sam got a little bit too excited."

"Well if nobody objects, please could I have the rings."

Squirtle straightened his bow tie before handing over the rings to Mara who was now out of prison and of course attending the wedding of her mentor.

"Do you James Buchanan Barnes accept Natalia Alianovna Romanova to be your lawfully wedded wife and do you promise to stay by her side no matter what?"

"I do."

"And do you Natalia Alianovna accept James Buchanan Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband and never abandon him through the touch and happy times."

"I do."

"Then it now gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife."

The two happily embraced each other kissed. For our group of heroes all had been well Mara was making up for her actions as a hydra agent, Sam got promoted and became Director Natasha Barnes righthand man. Harry Osborne had undone his father's actions and created a school for people to study Pokemon language. Bucky was happily serving as a detective alongside his partner Steve Rogers. And Harry Goodman well he started training younger detectives he's a happy grandfather to Rose Goodman who will get to grow up with a father and grandfather.

Everyone lived happily ever after!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thank you to everyone who has been super patient with this story I am super sorry it to so long to produce but I'm proud. Due to its success on Archive, I might make more Detective Pikachu****fanfics in the long future when I've improved. Please leave your feedback and reviews if you can. Rise Of Windu Chapter 3 next but this story is closed. Hope you have enjoyed my first ever crossover book**

.


End file.
